Try Again
by CatTheSlytherin
Summary: Harriet cried as her Bonded spoke his final words "Do it.. Change..everything.. I will..never..stop loving..you, Harriet. Look..at..me." With a howl of rage, at the Headmaster, at Voldemort, at the Wizarding World as a whole, Harriet shoved by her 'friends', disarmed Voldemort, then vanished as the explosion began. 'You will be avenged, my Love, Bonded and Chosen.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note-** **This is a Fem!Harry/Severus Snape pairing, if you don't like, don't read. This is also rated M, for violence,** **gruesome scenes, explicit content and foul language. I do hope you all enjoy it. Also, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I'm just here to play around with her world and characters.**

 **Summary-** Harriet cried as her Bonded spoke his final words "Do it.. Change..everything.. I will..never..stop loving..you, Harriet. Look..at..me." With a howl of rage, at the Headmaster, at Voldemort, at the Wizarding World as a whole, Harriet shoved by her 'friends', disarmed Voldemort, then vanished as the explosion began. 'You will be avenged, my Love, Bonded and Chosen.'

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _A young thirteen year-old boy stood silently near a river, just gazing at it. It helped calm him when times were stressful. This night he needed that calmness more than ever, or he would end up trying to find those pathetic Muggle boys who hurt his sister._

 _You see, young Albus Dumbledore was naturally a good boy. He believed that everyone had some sort of goodness in them. Naive really. No matter how good a person may be, they still feared what they did not know, as was proven this night._

 _His little sister, Ariana, had been attacked because of what she was. Because others didn't have what she did._

 _The Muggles, non-magical people, had beaten her. A nine year-old little girl. They kicked her, punched her, pulled her hair.. No matter how much she had pleaded, had screamed for them to stop, they didn't._

 _Albus felt the rage boiling up again, and his magic reacted to it, causing ripples along the water._

" _You best calm down, kid," a voice spoke up behind him. "Keep causing waves like that, your Ministry will send out a letter."_

 _Albus spun round, and saw a slightly older boy smirking at him. He wanted to curse the boy, but his breath caught in his throat. The boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had blonde hair down to his shoulders, and it was wavy. He had cheekbones that could cut steel. After looking over his face, Albus quickly decided that the best feature on this stranger were his eyes. They were blue, piercing blue. Unbeknownst to Albus, this was when his crush had started._

" _Glad to see that caught your attention," the boy continued to smirk at his expression._

 _Albus controlled his irritation, "And who are you? You're not from around here."_

" _No, I'm not," the boy started walking towards him. "But, I have family who are."_

" _You didn't answer my question."_

" _No, I didn't."_

 _Albus couldn't control his irritation any longer, and the strangers smirk just widened. "Well, are you going to? If not, then I'm kinda busy." He then turned back around to the river._

" _I'll answer, if you answer first," the boys voice was suddenly behind him, which made Albus jump a little._

" _Albus, my name is Albus."_

" _Gellert, my name is Gellert," he replied slightly mocking._

" _How did you find me?" Albus looked at him suspiciously._

" _With that amount of magic practically dripping from you, it would be hard not to find you," Gellert replied dryly._

 _Now that Albus had managed to get his focus off of Gellert's face, he noticed a slight accent in his voice. Nothing too noticeable, but enough to know he wasn't born in England, or Great Britain in general._

" _Are you magical as well?" Albus asked curiously._

" _Yes."_

" _I'm guessing you go to Durmstrang?"_

" _How did you figure that one out?" Gellert sounded amused._

" _You have a slight accent in your voice," Albus blushed. "Plus I've never seen you in Hogwarts, nor when Beauxbatons came to visit."_

 _Gellert stayed silent for a while, which allowed Albus to concentrate on the river._

" _So, kid, what's got you out here and letting your magic go like that?"_

" _None of your business," Albus replied coolly._

" _Come on," Gellert turned Albus around so they were looking at each other. "You obviously need someone to talk to, so talk to me."_

" _Why should I? I don't know you."_

" _Exactly," Gellert smiled. "I'm a stranger, which means I don't have any personal feelings for your situation. I might be able to give you some advice."_

 _Albus stayed silent but kept glancing at Gellert from time to time. He really did want someone to talk to, but he wasn't sure that Gellert would be the right person. Sure he was being nice, but there was something that made Albus a bit wary of him._

 _Eventually, his need for someone to listen overrode his caution. "My little sister got attacked today."_

 _Gellert shot a glance at him, but Albus was completely focused on the gentle waves in the water._

" _She's only nine, just a little girl. She was practising magic in the park when some boys found her. They beat her bloody," his voice shook with rage as he spoke. "She came home covered in blood, with parts of her hair ripped out. She didn't deserve that, she wasn't doing anything wrong."_

" _I'm guessing the boys who did were Muggles?"_

" _Yes," Albus looked at him, his eyes were hard. "It's taking all my control not to go after them and make them pay for what they did."_

" _Muggles are filth," Gellert murmured distastefully. "You have too much to lose if you went after them right now. Bid your time. All Muggles will eventually get what they deserve."_

" _I can't just let them get away with it!" Albus shouted. "She's my little sister, it's my job to protect her from things like this!"_

" _I know," Gellert put a hand on his shoulder. "You have a trace on your wand, if you do anything now, you'll get yourself expelled. It's disgusting what they did, no filth should ever touch one of us. But, you have to be smart. They will pay, eventually. I promise you that."_

" _I hate the fact we have to hide from them," Albus was oblivious from the calculating look that entered Gellert's eyes. "We're stronger than them, we're better than them. They should hide from us."_

" _I completely agree," Gellert let a hint of a smile cross his features. "Some day, we will never have to hide from them, some day, they will all understand exactly what we are."_

" _What do you mean?" Albus asked._

 _Gellert laughed, "You'll find out."_

" _Okay," Albus let his answer slide. "What family do you have that live around here?"_

" _My aunt Bathilda Bagshot."_

" _I know her!" His eyes lit up. "She's friends with my mum. She's lovely."_

" _Yes, I know," Gellert grinned. "She is the best person I have in my life."_

" _Do you visit her often?" Albus inquired._

" _Not as often as I should," Gellert shrugged. "Although, after meeting you, I find myself wanting to visit more."_

 _Albus blushed brightly, "You should. I've never really had a friend, magical or otherwise."_

" _I'd love to be your friend, Albus."_

" _I'd love to be yours as well," Albus grinned brightly._

* * *

Albus drifted back into the present. It wasn't the first time he had reminisced about the first time he had met Gellert. He still remembered the warmth that had rushed through his body when Gellert had promised that the Muggles would pay for what they did to his dear sister.

He also remembered what they did to them.

Now though, everything had changed. He was alone. Gellert was rotting in prison because he had took things too far.

Albus had a new goal in mind. He was going to continue what Gellert had started, but more subtly.

Once everything was in order, he was going to free Gellert, so they could rule the world together.

Just as it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Heartbreak, betrayals and the start of something new.**

 _May 2nd 1998_

She stood there, frozen, as Voldemort spoke to Severus. Her heart was in her throat, her stomach had that awful feeling that something was going to go wrong, yet she couldn't do anything about it. It was far too soon to fight Voldemort, as his Horcruxes weren't all destroyed.

For what felt like the millionth time, she cursed the Headmaster, and hoped he was rotting in hell for what he had done. To her, her parents, hell even Voldemort. But especially to her Severus.

"You truly were a loyal servant, Severus," Harriet was drawn back into the present by Voldemort's voice. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but only I can master this wand. You do understand, of course?"

Severus didn't reply, not that he could have had the chance, as Voldemort set Nagini on him. Harriet watched in horrified disbelief, as her love was bitten repeatedly by Nagini. She prayed that this was just a terrifying dream, that it simply wasn't possible that after everything he had went through, he would end up killed by a snake. She wanted to wake up, and wake up now!

She heard Hermione's indrawn breath, could practically feel Ron's smugness. She wished the anger would come, as it usually did when it concerned Ron, but she simply didn't feel anything.

 _Move! Go to him! Do something!_ But nothing happened. She couldn't move. It wasn't until Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room, that Harriet finally felt her body responding to her brain. The first thing she did, was rip her arm out of Hermione's grasp, and fall on her knees at Severus's side.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Severus! Please, open your eyes! This wasn't supposed to happen! _You promised me that you would always be here!_ Severus!" Harriet screamed at him, begging him to still be alive. He was losing so much blood, her hands were covered in it as she tried to cover the wound. She cursed herself. She could have prevented this! She could have saved the one person in this world who she cared about above all others!

"Hush..my darling," Severus sluggishly spoke, attempting to open his eyes. "You know..how much..I hate..seeing you..cry."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Harriet cried, the emotion in her voice surprising the two with her. "We were to _finally_ be happy! I can't live without you!"

"Shh," Severus attempted to smile at her. "We knew..this.. was a..possibility. My dear..heart, you know..what you..must do." Severus grimaced, coughing up more blood.

Her heart broke, she knew this would be the last time she saw him, as she couldn't not do as he said. Tears streamed down her face unnoticed by her, "I love you, Severus Tobias Snape." She bent down and kissed his lips.

After sitting back up, Harriet cried as her bonded said his final words, "Do it.. Change..everything.. I will..never..stop loving..you, Harriet. Look..at..me."

Keeping her gaze locked on his, she saw the love, the heartbreak and the utter devastation in his eyes, knowing he was leaving her, and then his eyes were blank.

With a howl of rage, at Dumbledore, at Voldemort, at the Wizarding World as a whole, Harriet shoved by her 'friends' and set out to do exactly what Severus wanted.

* * *

 _I need the wand, I need the wand, I need the wand._ Was what went through Harriet's mind. She clung to those words, as it was the only thing stopping her from completely breaking down. Ron and Hermione tried to follow her, but after leaving the Shrieking Shack, she had quickly lost them in the fighting.

Underneath the Invisibility Cloak, she blasted Death Eaters left, right and centre, making her way towards Voldemort. Everything was depending on her obtaining the Elder Wand. Ever since her and Severus got together, they shared everything that they knew concerning the two sides. Of course, it quickly became apparent that Dumbledore orchestrated the full thing. From Voldemort's creation, to her parent's dying, to Severus becoming a spy and finally, to her becoming the ultimate sacrifice. Sadly, or not so sadly depending on the person, Dumbledore didn't factor in his death.

So, with that knowledge, Harriet had wanted to do some digging in the Headmaster's past. Severus had agreed. They spoke to everyone they could, concerning Dumbledore's past, and were led right to Gellert Grindelwald, who had such interesting things to say. Obviously nothing could be done to change the past, at least, not until Dumbledore let it slip what the Gaunt ring was.

And so, a plan had been born. The Deathly Hallows. A children's story, which was very much real. Harriet had went to Gringott's and had her Inheritance test done, and found that she was the Heir to the Noble House of Peverell. That's what finally got Severus to agree that perhaps it wasn't a myth. Of course, it helped that the Invisibility Cloak was obviously not normal. They then tried to figure out where the wand would be.

A few month's later, Dumbledore had told Severus that she was to sacrifice herself when Voldemort was at his weakest. It didn't take long to understand that she was his unintentional Horcrux. They had long arguments about that. He didn't want her to sacrifice herself, she thought it was the only way, "Who knows? Maybe I'll cheat Death once again." She had grinned at him whilst he had glared.

Inevitably, everything had went downhill and they hadn't had the chance to speak about what they would do, considering Dumbledore had took her to find that blasted Horcrux, and then Severus had to kill him.

So, when Scrimgeour came to The Burrow, and read Dumbledore's Will. She had a good idea of what was in the Snitch. Especially when it said, 'I open at the close.' She had a plan for that, this just wasn't how she imagined doing it.

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the clearing, and took out the Snitch, put it in her mouth, then watched it open. One by one, her parent's, Remus and Sirius appeared before her.

"My darling daughter, I'm so very proud of you," her Mother smiled.

"As am I, little one," her Father added.

"You know I'm always proud of you, Prongslett," Sirius grinned.

"And of course, I too am proud," Remus smiled gently.

Harriet's tears had returned, "I love you all so so much."

"And we you, my love," Lily reached out to her. "Although we were very surprised that you Bonded with Severus."

"As am I! Really, Prongslett? Snivellus?" Sirius grin widened. "I'm kidding, I fully support you both, please tell him I'm sorry for what I did at school. I was young and so very stupid."

"I will, I promise," Harriet give him a hug. "Do you support what I plan to do?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Just be careful, little one. If your plan succeeds, then you will be able to see us whenever you like. Although, you will have much more trouble in your hands," James warned her.

"I will be careful, I promise. I wish you all didn't have to die," Harriet looked at them sadly.

"Hush now. It was our time, Harriet. You have the power to change everything. Myself and Sirius will be right beside you, and your parent's will be there in spirit," Remus pulled her into a hug.

"Now go, my beautiful daughter, it is time for you to start your mission. We all love you so very much, no matter what choices you have to make," Lily come over to kiss her forehead.

James and Sirius joined them a moment later, and the five individuals enjoyed a hug, before gently pushing Harriet away. "Go," James told her.

After watching them disappear, Harriet hardened her heart, and kept the Resurrection Stone clutched in her hands. Then she made her way to Voldemort.

* * *

"My Lord, there is no sign of Potter," one of the Death Eater's told him. Harriet snorted inelegantly, _just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not here._ She vaguely heard Voldemort's reply, something along the lines of 'I must have been mistaken.' Blah, blah, blah.

Whilst underneath the Cloak, and seeing Voldemort distracted, she quietly built the strongest shield she could, then quickly disarmed him. The wand flew right into her hands, and she felt an instant connection to her core, stronger than the one with her Phoenix wand. This wand knew she was already it's Master.

It was quite hilarious seeing Voldemort whip his head around, and the Death Eater's firing spells in all angles. Fortunately her shield held up. Harriet then took off the Cloak and smirked at Voldemort's stunned gaze.

"Looking for me?" Harriet said innocently. "Sorry about the underhanded trick, Tommy boy, but this wand's mine." She grinned viciously.

"Potter-!"

"Nope, no talking," she flicked her wand. "Now, this battle is over. I have all I need. You made a mistake in killing Severus. It was Draco Malfoy who became this wand's Master, he was the one who disarmed Dumbledore. Unfortunately for you, I disarmed Draco, now it is mine. I am Death's Master."

She felt a presence approach her from behind, but didn't turn round. She knew who he was. Once he was behind her, there was a slight tinkling in her mind, and she wordlessly lowered her shield's and let him inside, showing him exactly what she wanted.

 _Can you make this happen, Death?_

 _Yes, My Lady._

And with that, Harriet smiled, then she was pulled into Death's embrace. With a sharp twist, she vanished, just as the explosion began.

 _You will be avenged, My Love, Bonded and Chosen._

* * *

 _Unspecified Date_

Falling through time was a unique experience, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant either. She didn't feel in control of her body, yet was aware of everything. It certainly wasn't something she would want to do on a regular basis.

 _Death? What will happen when I go back?_

 _I will have identification made for you, My Lady. You will still be called Harriet Lillian Potter, but you will be the cousin of James Potter._

 _So I will be a Pureblood then?_

 _Yes, My Lady._

 _Okay. I also want you to know that I won't take much advantage of your powers. You can still do whatever it is that you do. I will only call on you if needed. Of course, you can still speak to me, or see me, any time you want._

 _I know, My Lady. It was your destiny to become my Mistress. You are the Heir to the Peverell line, and my last Master was Ignotus Peverell. I have been waiting a long time for you._

Harriet took a moment to think, _why didn't my father become your Master?_

 _Because, as much as your father was a good man, he was blinded by Dumbledore. I couldn't allow my powers to land in the wrong hands. With you, I know they will be safe._

 _I understand._ And she did. She didn't fault her father for being blind to the truth. It took her a long time to come to terms with it herself. If not for Severus-

No, not going there.

 _How far back are we going, Death?_

 _1989 My Lady. I also advise that you do not go to Severus straight away. You will be an unknown person, so you must gain influence as soon as possible._

 _1989.. I would be 8 years old. Will I still be in this timeline?_

 _Yes, but you will be a boy. You know the rules of time, you must not see yourself. Of course, that rule doesn't apply when you have changed gender. Plus the fact that your original timeline has been destroyed._

 _Good. That means I can take myself away from the Dursleys. I shouldn't have much trouble gaining the guardianship of him?_

 _No, not by the goblins. Dumbledore will put up a fight._

 _Let him! I'm related to the boy by blood, add the fact I'm magical, he shouldn't be able to cause much trouble._

 _We shall see, My Lady._

 _When would I be able to see Severus?_

 _After Hadrian's first year, if what you have planned works._

 _It will work, Death. It has too. I want to tell Severus everything, he deserves that. Same as Remus and Sirius._

 _Then you must have them make an Unbreakable Vow not to speak of your status. It would be best for you, My Lady, to have the eliminate of surprise._

 _Of course. I trust them with my life, they would not betray me._

 _You must remember that you are in a different time now. The people you knew before will be different. Do not blindly trust._

 _I always go with my gut, Death. They will not betray me._

* * *

 _Monday, March 6th 1989._

They landed just outside of Gringotts and Harriet took her first look at Death. He wasn't what she would have imagined. He was tall, almost the same height as Severus. He had long, dark brown hair, strong jawline, high cheekbones and a nose witches would kill for. His eyes were the most striking colour of grey, and you could see how much power he had. All in all, he was a very fine specimen.

 _Thank you, My_ _Lady_ _._ Death smirked. _You are very beautiful as well._

Harriet blushed, then changed the topic. _Do you think the goblins will realise who I really am?_

 _I have aged you, young Mistress. You are now twenty-five years old. They may be able to sense my power, but they will not comment. You know how goblins are._

And with that, Death disappeared, but she could still feel his presence in her mind, which comforted her a lot. She then made her way into Gringotts. It was very weird seeing the place looking normal, the last time she was in here, the place was silent, and she then had to escape on a dragon, which caused a lot of destruction. She was very glad that she wasn't in her own time anymore, who knows what the goblins would have demanded in repayment.

"I wish to speak to the Potter accountant," Harriet spoke to the goblin in the high chair.

"And, you are?" The goblin asked, peering down at her.

"I am Harriet Lillian Potter," she answered.

"I will inform Bogrard of your appearance. We have been waiting for young Hadrian James Potter to get in contact with us, but you will have to do," the goblin sneered.

"He does not know of this world, Goblin," Harriet replied calmly. "Dumbledore made sure of that."

The goblin's eyebrow raised at that. Then he spoke in Gobbledegook to another goblin, who disappeared behind the door. She presumed he was going to get the Potter accountant. A short while later, the two goblin's returned. With a small curtsey towards the goblin she had been speaking to, she made her way with Bogrard to the offices in the back rooms.

"Take a seat, Miss. Potter," Bogrard gestured.

"Thank you, Bogrard."

"I will need a few drops of your blood as proof of identification," he mentioned towards the dagger and parchment on the desk. "I assume you know what to do?"

Harriet nodded, then took the dagger. Once she had cut her palm, she let a few drops touch the parchment, then cast a wandless, nonverbal cleaning spell. At Bogrard's raised brow, she murmured, "One cannot be too careful when it concerns blood."

They both then watched her family tree appear. Death had outdone himself, as next to Fleamont Potter, her 'father' appeared. Niall Charles Potter, along with her mother, Josephine Avery-Potter. She then saw her name appear below them, and James appear below Fleamont and Euphemia. There was then Lily Evans-Potter next to James, which connected to Hadrian.

 _Huh, my birthday is the same as Voldemort's,_ she swallowed a chuckle.

Once the family tree was done, Bogrard picked it up and cast a few spells on it, which would then show what Houses she was the Lady of.

"It would seem, Miss. Potter, that you are the Lady of House Potter, House Peverell, House Gryffindor and House Avery. The Heir to House Potter and Gryffindor is Hadrian James Potter. Do you wish to review what you hold?"

"I would like to know how much money I have, and what places belong to me. I would also like to have you as my accountant for all my Houses, as it would be easier. You may continue doing what you have done with House Potter and Gryffindor, and do the same with Peverell and Avery," Harriet replied.

Bogrard nodded his agreement. "Of course. Is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Yes. I want full custody of my nephew, and a copy of Lily and James' Will."

Bogrard pushed a few papers towards her, "If you sign this, then it will make you legal guardian of young Potter, and I will get their Will for you."

Harriet signed the papers, happy that the goblin wasn't making things difficult for her.

"Albus Dumbledore is the magical guardian of Mr. Potter. He will be notified that you have taken full custody," Bogrard warned.

"There isn't much he can do about it, Bogrard. I am blood related to Hadrian. I have the right to gain custody of him. Mr. Dumbledore is only a Headmaster," Harriet coolly replied.

Bogrard looked at her, "You do not seem fond of him."

Harriet stared back, "I do not know the man. I didn't go to Hogwarts. I neither like, nor dislike him."

Bogrard stared a moment longer, and Harriet held his gaze. "Well then. This is where Hadrian is at.."

* * *

Inside No.4 Privet Drive, young Harry was in his cupboard. A few days ago, he had somehow managed to appear on his school roof, so his Uncle had beaten him violently when he had got home. He didn't understand why his relatives hated him. He did everything he was supposed to do, or at least tried. Sometimes his chores were way to much, plus he didn't get fed or watered as much as he should. He understood on some level that the way he was being treated, wasn't normal, but he still blamed himself.

He tried to make them love him, tried to be a good boy, but every time he did well in school, or did anything better than his cousin, he would get beaten, so eventually he gave up. He still wished he had someone who would love him. Someone who could explain why he had those odd experiences.

He was drawn out his musings by a sharp scream of rage by what sounded like his Uncle, followed by a beautiful feminine voice. A short time later, his cupboard was blasted open, and he had to shield his eyes because of the light. He had been stuck here for what felt like months.

As soon as his eyesight cleared, he looked into eyes that were identical to his. The mystery lady was beautiful to him. Long, bright red hair, emerald eyes, high cheekbones, pouty lips and a heart shaped face. He wondered why she was here.

"Hello, Hadrian. My name is Harriet. I'm here to take you home with me," the lad- _Harriet_ smiled at him.

"Oh no you aren't!" His Uncle bellowed. "He was sent here, and we need him!"

"Need him? Really, Dursley? You're so very lucky it was me who found out where he was. If anyone else, apart from Dumbledore, had come and found him like this, you wouldn't have survived," Harriet coldly replied.

Harry sneaked a quick glance to his Uncle, and saw that he looked terrified of Harriet. He wondered what they were talking about, obviously it involved him, but that couldn't be right, he was just plain old freak.

"Now see here-!"

Harriet brushed her hand over his head, and gave him a kind smile. Then she turned round to his Uncle and pulled out what looked like a stick. He saw his Uncle's face pale when he caught sight of it.

"You will not speak," Harriet hissed. "You are very lucky that Hadrian is young, Dursley, or I would enjoy making you pay. For now though, I'm going to make you suffer what he went through, double the time." And then she began chanting in an odd language. He saw his Uncle's face grimace and contort, but he didn't understand what was going on. He hoped she would explain later.

Just as she was finishing what she was doing, his Aunt and cousin came rushing down the stairs, and after seeing his Uncle on the floor, his Aunt screamed and shouted at Harriet, who then made a motion with her hand that completely silenced her. After she was done with his Uncle, she began the same chant, but it was directed to his Aunt and cousin.

"Now. You no longer have guardianship of Hadrian. You no longer have anything to do with him, and if Dumbledore comes here, you will not tell him of the spells I cast, or I promise you, you'll wish for death," Harriet spoke, while gazing at them.

When she turned round to him, he was quite scared, but then she smiled, and her face softened. Somehow, he knew he could trust this woman, that she meant him no harm, and would defend him against anything.

"I know you are confused, Hadrian. All I can tell you now, is that I'm related to you. Your father was my cousin, which makes you my second cousin. Of course, you can either call me Auntie, or mother, it's up to you," she crouched down in front of him. "I will never hurt you like they did. I will treat you as if you were my own."

Harry had tears in his eyes, he could see it in her eyes that she was being truthful. Maybe he would finally get his wish, maybe this time he will have someone who loves him.

She then stood up, and held her hand out for him, which he took. He winced when he stood up, his back and ribs still smarting from the beating. He knew she caught sight of that, and he saw the anger in her eyes, which made him flinch a bit out of reflex, but when he took another peek at her eyes, he saw concern and sadness fill them, so he took another step closer to her.

When he did that, she smiled widely, and he was glad. She then pointed her stick thing at his ribs, and mumbled something under her breath, and he felt a cool breeze settle over them, which dulled the pain. She than linked arms with him, and led him to the door.

"This is going to feel uncomfortable, Hadrian, but it's the only way I can take you to your new home and get you cleaned up."

"It's fine, I'm used to a little pain," he smiled up at her to show he would be okay, and he wasn't prepared for the amount of sadness in her expression.

"You may be used to it, little one, but that doesn't mean you should have to suffer more. I can't and won't promise you that you'll never feel pain again, but I will promise that none of that pain will come from me. Unless it's training," she laughed a little.

"Training?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't worry. I will explain more when we get home."

 _Home,_ he thought to himself. He'd never had a home before.

* * *

After she had settled Hadrian in, Harriet slumped on her couch, and finally let all her grief out. Tears poured down her face, as she looked around her. _Severus was supposed to be here. We had planned this together._

They had made this plan whilst she was hunting the Horcruxes with Weasley and Granger. They wanted to change everything, give Voldemort a chance and completely destroy Dumbledore. Both of them were supposed to look after Hadrian, and train him to the best of their abilities. She knew the Severus of this world was still hung up on her mother, and hadn't realised that he never loved Lily, he was just infatuated by her, as she was the only person who had ever shown him kindness.

It was going to be difficult getting her Severus back, but she would do it. He was her everything. She couldn't fail.

She spared a thought to Sirius and Remus. It would be easy getting in contact with Remus, invite him here so that he could see Harry. Sirius would be harder, she would have to take Hadrian to Gringotts so that he could be recognized as Heir of House Black. Plus, he had to obtain a lawyer so that Sirius could get a trail. She would give it a month before that happened, and give her time to properly instruct him on what his responsibilities were.

She stood up, wiped her face, and shoved all of her emotions to the back of her mind, then made her way to her little office so she could write the letter to Remus. She hoped in this world, they could be close like they were before. Of course, he would probably be closer to Hadrian.

 _Dear, Mr. Lupin._

 _My name is Harriet Lillian Potter, and I have managed to gain custody of Hadrian James Potter. I have written to you so that you may gain the chance to see him and so that Hadrian can get information on his parents._

 _I do not know if my cousin has ever mentioned me to you, but I will do all that I can to make sure that Hadrian is well taken care of._

 _If you would like to see him, please visit in one week, so that Hadrian has the chance to settle in properly, and I have the chance to explain everything to him. I have included a Portkey, which will transport you to my home at six o'clock on Monday the 13th of March._

 _Also, I have information concerning one Sirius Orion Black, that you will find interesting. I won't speak of it here, in case it lands in the wrong hands._

 _Hoping to meet you in one week,_

 _Harriet Lillian Potter._

 _Lady of House Potter, House Gryffindor, House Peverell and House Avery._

Once the ink had dried, she then rolled it up, and sealed it with her House banners. Her new familiar, Gratia, came up to her and stuck her leg out. After attaching the letter, Harriet then made her way to bed. She had a lot to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **A.N-** **I got Harry's grand** **parents names from HarryPotterWikia. And Gratia, the new owls name, means Grace. I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.** _  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N-** **I got Harry's grandparents names from HarryPotterWikia. And Gratia, the new owls name, means Grace. I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.**

 **Chapter 2- First day of parenting, and unexpected visits.**

 _Tuesday, March 7th 1989._

"Hello, Death," Harriet murmured while making a cup of tea.

"My Lady," Death nodded at her. "How is the boy?"

"He took everything quite well. He still has some hope for a family," Harriet mentioned for Death to sit.

"Good. Now, you wished to speak with me?" Death asked, taking the tea offered to him.

"Yes," Harriet leaned back. "I want Hadrian to know you, but of course we have to change your name."

"I have been called different names, My Lady," Death chuckled. "Call me Thanatos, for that is what my mother named me."

"So your mother is Nyx?" Harriet questioned.

"You studied Greek Mythology?" Thanatos lit up.

"Yes, in Muggle primary school." Harriet waved a hand dismissively. "So the legends are true then?"

"Some," Thanatos flicked his nails. "Some are over exaggerated. Norse God's are also real. Well, they are referred to as the Pagan Gods."

Harriet looked hungry for more information which made Thanatos chuckle. Before she could ask anything more, Hadrian stepped into the parlour and grew quite nervous seeing a stranger.

"Good morning, love," Harriet smiled, walking over to plant a gentle kiss on Hadrian's forehead. "Come sit down. What would you like to eat?"

"I can have anything?" Hadrian asked bewildered.

"Of course. Missy!" The little elf popped in. "Just ask Missy what you want, and she will make it for you."

Thanatos looked on amused as Hadrian stammered out what he wanted. Harriet gave him a kick underneath the table, and a warning look. _Please remember that at this age, we didn't get a choice when to eat, never mind getting a choice for what to eat._

 _I apologise, My Lady, but it is still amusing._

 _I still have a few thing's to speak with you about. You distracted me by saying some myths are true._

 _All myths have some form of truth to them, My Lady._

Harriet closed down her mind while Thanatos chuckled.

* * *

After breakfast, Harriet led both Hadrian and Thanatos outside. It was a gorgeous day surprisingly for Scotland, so she wanted to take advantage of it.

"Hadrian, this is Thanatos," Harriet introduced them to one another.

After they had been introduced, Harriet steered the conversation to Hadrian's legacy, "As you saw when I came to get you at your relatives house, I did magic. I am a witch, and you are a wizard."

Hadrian's eyes grew wide, "I was always told by the Dursley's that I was nothing more than a freak, and that magic wasn't real."

"They lied to you, young one," Thanatos told him. "You are the most important person in the Wizarding World."

"How is that possible?" Hadrian asked.

"Before you were born, a Dark Lord was causing mayhem and chaos everywhere he went. People were terrified to speak his name, and nobody trusted anyone," Harriet began. "Then, there was a Prophecy made concerning you both, stating that you would be the one to defeat them."

"And the Dark Lord heard of this Prophecy because one of his spies overheard it," Thanatos took up the tale. "And the Dark Lord targeted you when you were just one year old."

"Your parents, of course, went straight to Dumbledore to get protection, and they were placed under the Fidelius Charm, which meant that nobody could see there homes, unless the secret keeper told them where it was," Harriet continued where Thanatos left off. "Your parent's had three friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They chose Peter to be the secret keeper as they thought nobody would suspect him."

"But what they didn't know was that Peter was a spy for the Dark Lord, and he went straight to Him as soon as he learned your address," Thanatos murmured. "Once the Dark Lord knew, he immediately went to your house to kill you."

Harry was listening to this tale with morbid curiosity. He couldn't believe that this could be true, but he couldn't see why these two people would bother saving him from his relatives, just to spin some tale for him. Plus, he couldn't explain what it was that Harriet had done to his relatives, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but what is the Dark Lord's name?"

"Lord Voldemort. Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Harriet replied.

"And he wanted to kill me because I was supposed to kill him?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, it was your destiny, according to Dumbledore, that you would defeat Lord Voldemort." Thanatos answered.

"But, I'm only eight years-old!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hadrian," Harriet went over to him and kneeled down. "I know this must be hard for you to hear, but you must understand that you are very famous in our world, as you saved us from a madman. Also, you were born into a prestigious House, and you must know how to act in any situation. You should have been brought up in our world, and been taught all of this since birth, but Dumbledore kept you ignorant."

"Who is Dumbledore? And what do you mean by taught stuff?" Harry kept glancing at both of them.

"We will explain that later, Hadrian," Thanatos replied soothingly. "You must first know your history in this world, before you know anything else."

When Hadrian nodded, Harriet then continued the story, "So, Thanatos said it was your destiny to destroy Voldemort according to Dumbledore, which is correct. He was the one who first heard the Prophecy, unluckily, one of Voldemort's spies was also listening in. Which then lead Voldemort to you."

"Once Peter had spoke of your address, Voldemort immediately went to your home, and destroyed it. He first killed your father, while your mother went upstairs with you, to try and protect you," Thanatos continued sadly. "Your mother sacrificed herself, using very old Blood Magic, to make sure that once Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at you, you would survive."

"Which you obviously did, and that is why you have that scar on your forehead," Harriet lightly stroked the lightening bolt. "Dumbledore then placed you with your relatives, fully knowing exactly what they were like. He was your magical guardian, which was why nobody could do anything to stop him. Until I finally managed to finish my business in Belgium, and get here to take custody of you."

"The Dursley's told me my parents died in a car crash because my father was a drunk," Harry looked disbelieving of everything they said. "How do I know that you two are telling the truth about magic? It could have been a trick or something."

Harriet took out her wand, and pointed it to the fireplace, immediately flames appeared when she flicked her wrist, "Do you believe that magic is real now? I would not lie to you, Hadrian. If you would like, I can take you to Diagon Alley and you will see everyone falling over themselves to meet you."

Harry's nose wrinkled at that idea, and he violently shook his head, "No thank you, I don't like crowds."

"Thought so," Harriet smirked. "But yes, that is the tale of how you became the first known person to survive the Killing Curse. You are now referred to as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What happened to my parents friends?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black ended up in Azkaban, which is basically the Wizarding version of a prison," Thanatos answered. "He was falsely convicted of murdering thirteen Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Everyone thought that he was your parent's secret keeper, he was your father's best friend, so it made sense that he would be trusted enough to be it, but your parents knew that everyone would assume that Sirius was the secret keeper, so they chose Peter," Harriet spoke quietly. "Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent, but let him rot in Azkaban."

Thanatos stood up and placed a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "Sirius is your Godfather Hadrian. Dumbledore knew this, and didn't want anyone but your Muggle relatives to raise you."

"Why does this Dumbledore care about who raises me?" Harry asked confused.

"Because," Harriet started. "You are the Saviour of this world, and Dumbledore is the self professed Lord of the Light, he saw himself as your guide. He wanted you weak, so that he could mould you into the perfect weapon."

"Do you understand why we need to tell you about this, Hadrian? Even though you are very young?" Thanatos asked.

"I think so," Harry took a moment to think everything through. "You want to make sure that I know what people want to do with me, and that I understand how much people are happy that I didn't die that night, and that there are people who want to take advantage of me just because of what I did."

"Exactly, Hadrian," Harriet smiled. "It will be very difficult for you to be able to trust anyone in this world, for they will want to take advantage of you. The best way to deal with that, is to take advantage of them as well. Never do anything for free, Hadrian."

Harry nodded at that. "What about the other one who was friends with my mum and dad?"

"Ah, Remus," Thanatos smiled. "He is still alive, somewhere. Harriet has sent him a letter, saying that he could come and visit you next week once you are settled in. He is also a werewolf, and does have a lot of scars on his face. I do believe he is a very genteel man though."

"Yes, he is. James used to speak about him all the time in our letters," Harriet smiled softly. "He will hopefully tell you stories about your parents, Hadrian."

"It would be great to meet someone who knew my parents," Harry smiled. "How do you know so much about this anyway? And why is Sirius still in jail when he is innocent? Haven't you tried to get him out?"

"I know so much about this because I'm a Seer, which means I get visions of the future, sometimes in dreams, sometimes when I'm awake. I am one of the few true Seer's in this world, which means I can remember what I see."

Thanatos glanced at her, _You didn't tell me about that._

 _I had to think of something to tell him. Couldn't exactly come out and say, "Oh yeah, I'm the female you, but from another timeline, so I know everything that's ever happened to you, and I'm going to change it all." cause that would totally go over well._

 _Well.. When you put it that way, My Lady._

"Also, Harriet can't be seen doing anything about Sirius being in Azkaban, but you can," Thanatos smirked.

"How?"

"You are the Heir to the House of Black," Harriet replied. "That means you can get a lawyer to request a re-trial. You won't have to do much talking with the lawyer, just appear to be. I will handle majority of it."

"When can we do that?" Harry asked the both of them. "He doesn't deserve to rot in prison for something he didn't do."

"First, you learn how you must act befitting your status in this world. Then, we can go get Mr. Black out of Azkaban," Thanatos smirked.

"Can I start learning now? I really want to help him, and I've always wanted to have a family," Harry shifted slightly when he admitted that.

"You can start learning now," Harriet chuckled. "Come, let us go to the library and find books on Etiquette and House Alliances. You have a lot to learn, and so little time."

With that, the three of them stood up and walked to the library. Harry was very quiet on this trip, as he had a lot to think about. Thanatos started conversing with Harriet through their mind link, and let Hadrian sort through his thoughts by himself.

* * *

Harriet had decided to attend the Wizengamot meeting which was being held today, so she had left Thanatos with Hadrian. They seemed to be getting along quite well with one another. She smiled at the memory of Thanatos teaching Hadrian how to sit properly.

Now though, she had made her way into the Ministry, and a lot of people were staring at her. This morning, news had travelled fast that she had taken up guardianship of Harry Potter, and she was quite excited to see how Dumbledore would react. She knew she was mucking up all of Dumbledore's plans.

 _No chance in hell will you put Hadrian through what I went through,_ fierce determination clouded her thoughts.

 _We will both protect him, young Mistress. You are not alone this time,_ Thanatos murmured into her head.

Harriet stifled a smile, _Will you be listening in?_

 _Yes, My Lady. Unless you would prefer me not?_

 _I want you to, it's comforting knowing that someone is here with me._

 _Then I shall stay._

Harriet had to stop speaking to him as she had reached the Wizengamot chambers. It wouldn't do to not pay attention.

She had never been in the Wizengamot chambers, even though she had studied everything to do with politics. To be quite honest, she was disappointed in the room. It was done up in dark reds and blacks, there was also three sets of four benches surrounding the seat of the Chief Warlock, which were connected to the table in the middle where the Chief Warlock would sit. On the table in front of him was the identification stone, which every new person had to touch and prove there identity. The stone would prick your finger, and take away a small amount of blood.

Next to the stone, where what looked like an hourglass that was similar to the one at Hogwarts which told the House Points of each house, but instead of four, there was only three. The dark red ones were for the Dark Sect, the bright green ones were for the Light Sect and the golden ones were for the Neutrals.

As she stepped up to the platform, all conversation dropped and they stared at her. Luckily she was used to it.

"I am Harriet Lillian Potter, Lady of House Potter, House Gryffindor, House Peverell and House Avery," she said as she placed her finger on top of the identification stone, which glowed a dark green, acknowledging her identity. It also showed a clear number thirteen, which was how many seats she had on the Wizengamot. It was the highest number you could have.

"Good evening, Lady Potter. I am glad you are here," Dumbledore spoke tightly, a forced smile on his lips.

"I will not be placing my Houses on any side today," Harriet spoke. "I wish to oversee a few meeting's first and get a feel of each side before I choose."

Harriet caught the brief flash of anger in Dumbledore's eyes, before he managed to get his twinkle back. The rest of the room erupted in fast whispers as they couldn't believe a Potter hadn't immediently token the Light side, which they had done for the last century.

"You are a Potter, are you not? You should be sitting here with us!" A fat, dour looking man shouted across to her.

Harriet turned around to the speaker, "I presume you are Lord Pennyworth?" At his nod she continued, "If you cared to look up my family history, you would see that before the last century, my House has always been Neutral. I, however, would like the chance to view all sides, before I back my final choice."

 _You do know that he will not take that kindly, My Lady? You have just insulted his family teachings. He is also a strong Dumbledore supporter._

 _Fuck him, and fuck Dumbledore._

Thanatos was only half right. All parent's taught their Heir's every bit of known history of each House, no matter if they were Light, Dark or Neutral. To say that someone should look up your family history, was basically saying that their parent's hadn't bothered with your House. It was more of an insult to the person saying that, than it was to the person receiving it.

Lord Pennyworth was going red in the face after hearing her comment, but she turned her back on him and focused on Dumbledore, "Does anyone else have a problem with my choice?"

Nobody replied. With that, she swivelled round, and made her way to the bottom bench at the Neutral Sect, where she just listened to all the arguments from all sides.

* * *

After the Wizengamot session was over, Harriet made her way outside so she could Floo home, but her plans for a quick escape went ignored as Lord Lucius Malfoy cornered her outside.

"Lady Potter," Lord Malfoy bowed and kissed the top of her hand. "It is a pleasure to see the Potter seats getting used again."

"Lord Malfoy, I presume?" At his nod, she did a small curtsey, acknowledging her respect. "Yes, it is indeed. They have not been used since my dear cousin became Head of our House."

"Yes, indeed," Lord Malfoy agreed. "How is young Mr. Potter? Is he settling in well?"

"Yes. He is settling in nicely," Harriet gave a faint smile. "Was there anything you wished to speak to me about, Lord Malfoy?"

"Indeed. I thought it would be prudent to invite both you, and Mr. Potter, over to Malfoy Manor. As you know, the Malfoy's had an alliance with House Avery up until the last fifty years, and I wished to procure another alliance with you. Also, I have a son the same age as Mr. Potter, who could keep him company and help him settle into our world."

Harriet thought the idea over, and didn't see the harm in it, "We will gladly accept your invitation, Lord Malfoy. Oh, could you pass along to my dear cousin Narcissa, that my Aunt Dorea left some thing's for her in her Will? I had heard they were very close to one another."

Lucius's eyes widened a little at that, it seemed he had forgotten that Dorea Black had married Charlus Potter in the late 60s, "Yes, of course. I shall tell her of it."

With that, Harriet gave a small curtsey, said her goodbyes, then made her way to the Floo, so she could get home to Hadrian and Thanatos.

* * *

As soon as Harriet got home, she was hugged by Hadrian, which didn't surprise her as much as it should have. You would think that after being abused, you wouldn't want anyone to be near you, but when she was Hadrian's age, she was really starved for affection. Although, when she got to Hogwarts, there was way to many people around, which kind of made that disappear.

"Did you enjoy your lessons with Thanatos, Hadrian?" Harriet asked, stroking his hair.

"Yes!" Hadrian enthused. "I love learning new things! And Thanatos told me that I shouldn't dumb myself down, which is what I had to do at the Dursley's. He told me I should always do my best no matter what."

Harriet looked at Thanatos in gratitude, "He is correct, Hadrian. You must always do your best at everything, even if you do not enjoy it. Knowledge is power after all."

"That's what Thanatos said as well," Hadrian looked at the both of them. "Was Thanatos your teacher?"

Harriet gave a small chuckle, _What should we tell him, Than?_

 _Nicknames already, My Lady?_ Thanatos chuckled in her mind. _We shall tell him that I grew up with you._

"No, Hadrian, he wasn't my teacher. We grew up together, and had the same schooling. The reason we get on so well is because we have the same beliefs."

"Are you going to teach me your beliefs?" Hadrian asked.

"No," Thanatos joined the conversation. "You are your own person, Hadrian. You must have your own beliefs, and considering who you are, you must always look at both sides before you choose."

Hadrian nodded in understanding. Frankly, Harriet was surprised at how well he was taking things, but she felt that Hadrian was hiding something from her, and she resolved to speak to him about it later.

"Shall we get dinner then, boys?" Harriet asked.

When they nodded in agreement, Harriet called for Missy to bring them dinner. Tonight they were having Shepard's Pie with chips, and a side salad. They then made there way to dining room.

* * *

 _Dear, Lady Potter,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I honestly hadn't expected anyone to bother contacting me, as Dumbledore said that Harry was safest with his parents._

 _I would love the chance to see Harry. James and Lily named both me and Sirius as his Godparents, so I cannot thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to see him._

 _James had mentioned you a few times, you were the one who went to Beauxbatons? He told us you were his favourite cousin._

 _I shall accept your offer, and will see you in one week._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Remus J. Lupin._

Harriet found it quite curious that Remus hadn't mentioned anything about the information regarding Sirius. Even though the Remus of this time believed Sirius to be one hundred percent guilty, she thought he would have jumped at the chance of new information. _Oh well, maybe he's just waiting until he gets here._

 _Than?_ Harriet called for him.

 _Yes, My Lady?_

 _Why does it say in Remus's letter that James had mentioned me?_

 _I had to create a back story of you, young Mistress. That includes having reliable witnesses. You will find that the teachers at Beauxbatons will remember who you are, as you were an exceptional student._

 _Huh, didn't think you could do that,_ Harriet was amazed that Thanatos could literally plant memories in people.

 _There is a lot that I can do, My Lady, and what you can do,_ Harriet could practically feel the smirk on his face.

 _You must tell me everything you can do at some point, Thanatos. I could do without being constantly amazed by you._

 _Of course, My Lady. But you won't enjoy most of it,_ Thanatos chuckled in her mind.

 _That's basically the story of my life._

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 8th 1989._

To say that Harriet was surprised the next morning was a severe understatement. She was downright mystified as to why Albus Dumbledore had appeared in her Floo, requesting permission to enter her home.

 _Thanatos! I thought I told you to ward up the Floo network?_

 _I apologise, My Lady. I got sidetracked._

Now she had no choice but to allow him entry. She couldn't afford to make an enemy of him straight away. _Please keep Hadrian occupied. I do not want Dumbledore to see him._

 _You may not have a choice in that matter, young Mistress. He is bound to want to see him. If only to make you uncomfortable._

Harriet grumbled to herself as she led Dumbledore to her office. She knew that Thanatos was correct. Dumbledore was like a bloodhound, always able to sense what made who uncomfortable. She really wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Please, have a seat Professor Dumbledore," Harriet gestured. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Lady Potter," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling away.

After she had called Missy, and made the tea, she asked, "So, what business brings you here, Professor?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Dumbledore said joviality. "First off, how is young Harry?"

" _Hadrian,_ is fine, Professor Dumbledore," Harriet replied.

"That is good," Dumbledore smiled. "Although, I must insist you return him to his Muggle relatives."

Harriet stiffened with anger, but none of it showed on her face, "I am sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but that will not happen. They did not treat my cousin well, and I would rather die than subject Hadrian to those awful people."

"You know his story, Lady Potter," Dumbledore said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "You know he is unsafe in his world. There are still Death Eaters roaming around free, waiting for an opportunity to avenge their Lord."

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind, Professor," Harriet told him. "You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which means you need not concern yourself with Hadrian. I am the Lady of House Potter, which means I am his legal guardian, therefore I decide what to do with Hadrian."

"I am only thinking of what's best for him, Lady Potter. He would be better in the Muggle world where the fame won't get to him, and he will be safe with the blood wards on his Aunt's house," Dumbledore replied.

"I am a capable witch, Professor Dumbledore. I can look after Hadrian myself," Harriet said with finality. "I will not let the fame get to his head, that I can assure you. Also, he is the Heir to multiple prominent Houses, and he has to learn of his duties from a young age, just like all Pureblood or Halfblood Heir's do. He has more of a right being in this world than you or I. He will not be returning to those Muggles."

"But-"

"If this is all you wish to speak to me about, then you may leave. The only thing you need to concern yourself with regarding Hadrian, is his school life, which if I may add, is not for another three years," Harriet interrupted.

"May I see and speak to Hadrian?" Dumbledore asked. "I wish to make sure he is doing well."

"If you must," Harriet sighed lightly, then called Missy to tell Thanatos and Hadrian to come to her study.

A few moments later, they both appeared, "Headmaster, this is my dear friend Thanatos, and this is Hadrian. Hadrian, Thanatos, this is Mr. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A pleasure, Headmaster Dumbledore," Thanatos gave a small head nod.

"Nice to meet you, Headmaster," Hadrian nodded.

"Same to you both," Dumbledore replied. "Harry, how are you feeling being back in this world?"

"I'm feeling good, thank you Headmaster," Hadrian smiled. "Harriet has been teaching me new things, so has Thanatos. They treat me good, and I'm very happy with them."

Harriet chanced a glance to Dumbledore, and she could see the frustration in his eyes. _Serves you right, you manipulative old goat. I will seriously enjoy ruining all your carefully thought out plans. You will not hurt Hadrian, you will not ruin Voldemort, and you especially will not deceive my Severus._

 _My Lady, you will not be alone in looking after Hadrian and Severus. I will be here every step of the way._

Harriet have an inward smile, _And for that, I thank you._

Shortly after Dumbledore left, Harriet told Hadrian to stay.

"Are you all right, love?" Harriet asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hadrian's eyes shifted.

"Come here," Harriet pulled him into a cuddle. "I know you aren't fine, Hadrian. I don't ever want you to feel like you need to hide your emotions for me. You have been through a lot in your life, and it's made you more older than you should be. Let it out."

When Hadrian began to cry, Harriet softly stroked his back but didn't say a word. His heart retching cries tore at her heart.

"All I've ever wanted was a home, a family. Someone to take care of me. I don't want to be famous, I don't want people to depend on me. I just want someone to love me," Hadrian sobbed.

"You have that now, my darling," Harriet lifted his face so they could lock gazes. "I will take care of you as my own. I will love you. I will not allow _anyone_ to take advantage of you, Hadrian. You will have a choice in what you do now."

"You promise?"

"I swear it, my love. I swear it."

* * *

Harriet made her way to her bedroom. She needed time to sort out all her thoughts, that small conversation with Hadrian hit her hard. She was reminded of herself at that age, but she had nobody to turn to. It had left her easy to manipulate. She was glad that she had returned back to this time.

Shoving her emotions to the back of her mind, Harriet concentrated on her short meeting with Lucius. Harriet was really curious about how Lucius would act when he eventually sends a request to her. She knew no harm would come to her or Hadrian. Lucius was very big on family, and they were family through Narcissa. She did respect the Lucius of her time, yes he did terrible things, yes he had misguided views, but, he did do anything for his family. Granted, he didn't betray Voldemort, but she would have been scared to do so as well.

 _Voldemort.._ Now, thinking about him was tricky. A big part of her wanted to kill him. Wanted to track down all his soul pieces so that he would never return. But, she knew it wasn't his fault per say. Yes, he did split his soul, but clearly he didn't understand how badly it would effect his mental health. That's why it was clearly stated in the books that a witch or wizard was only to make a maximum of two.

She wanted to give him a do over, to correct his mistakes, and return to his original views. And, if she did kill him, then she would have to become the first Dark Lady, which didn't interest her at all. No, she wished to remain in the shadows for as long as possible. Voldemort was already known, he had his followers. All she had to do was go along with her being a Seer, and she'd be free to work behind the scenes.

Another thing that was on her agenda, was that she had to make Severus return to Voldemort's side. That was probably going to be the most difficult part of all of this. Severus was a very suspicious person by nature. If she went up to him and started telling him the truth of who she was, he'd have her sent to St. Mungos faster than you could say Quidditch.

No. She had to take it slowly. She hoped that being his Mate would help, but considering how he reacted in her timeline… He would take much convincing. If it didn't work, she'd allow him to enter her mind on one occasion, let him see a memory of them both. That would probably make him believe her faster.

Now, on to Sirius. Hopefully, he would be out of Azkaban before Hadrian's birthday. It would be easier telling him the truth with Remus near by, as Remus can smell when someone is lying, and when someone is telling the truth. She hoped that they would be as close as they were in her time. Sirius was the father she had never had. Everyone thought he was a joker, that he let her get away with anything, but in reality, he didn't. She had her broom taken from her on multiple occasions, which was a small punishment. If she got in major trouble, or landed herself in a life or death situation, he would give her the silent treatment, which killed her inside. He knew that it did as well.

His death opened her eyes to Dumbledore and his fanatic supporters. She saw when Bellatrix sent a spell to Sirius, and it was only a Stupefy. She wasn't certain who really killed Sirius and frankly, she didn't give it much thought. All she knew was that it was someone standing near Alastor. Everyone thought it was Bellatrix that killed Sirius, but Harriet remembered when Sirius would speak of his childhood. He and Bella used to be so close to one another, and they both swore that even if they ended up on other sides of the war, they would never seriously harm one another.

Harriet dropped her head in her hands. She wished she could be one of those people who only worried about what to have for dinner, or if their washing was done. But sadly, that wasn't meant to be. Fate was a bitch.

 _If my dear sister heard you saying that, she would make your life a misery, My Lady. My master or not._ Thanatos chuckled in her mind.

 _Your sister can fuck off. I'm well overdue for a break from all of this,_ Harriet replied grumpily.

 _I know, young Mistress. You will eventually get your break. You are immortal, you will live through several life times, and even though bad people are always here, you will get the choice not to involve yourself, and be able to watch events playing out. This will be the last time that you have to involve yourself. I promise you this._

With that, Thanatos left her mind, which she was thankful for. She had a nagging feeling that this was going to be very different from her world, that it was going to be darker. _Of course it will be. Messing with time has it's consequences._

She didn't want Hadrian to be involved. She didn't want him to have to grow up too fast like she did. But, he was a Potter, and Potter's never really got what they wanted.

Harriet sighed, then got up to go through her bedtime routine. She planned to spend some time thinking about what she had to do, but once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

She hoped badly that coming back here wasn't a mistake.

 _Only time will tell, young Mistress. Only time will tell._

* * *

 **A.N- I know that Dorea is older than Narcissa, but I wanted the Malfoy's to be involved with the Potter's. It will be clearer as the story progresses.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Information, planning and expected visits.**

 _Monday, March 13th 1989._

It was the morning Remus would arrive, and Harriet was educating Hadrian on all his duties as Heir of his Houses. She hoped he would learn enough soon so they could get started on freeing Sirius. She really wanted Hadrian to have a family for his birthday. Something she never got.

"I'm confused, Harriet. It says here that House Potter has an alliance with House Warrington yet House Black is an enemy of that House. Will I have to give up an alliance with that House? They're really powerful," Hadrian asked.

"I do not think so, Hadrian. You are the Heir to the Black House, which means when you come of age and take over both Houses, you can request an alliance for House Black. If he says no, then you will have to terminate it," Harriet murmured back. "Also, I may not have an alliance with that House in the future. Depending on which Sect I choose at the Wizengamot, House Warrington can easily terminate our contract."

"Oh," Hadrian blinked. "This is confusing!"

Harriet chuckled softly, and ruffed his hair, "That, my dear one, is the world of politics. Be thankful you don't have to swim in it just yet."

"Then why do I need to learn it?" Hadrian looked at her confused.

"It's important. You will be Lord of two prominent Houses. It would look bad on me if I did not teach you this," Harriet gave him a sharp look. "You better memorise this."

Hadrian groaned, then continued on with his studies. She did feel bad for him, he was only eight, but she understood all to well how frustrating it was to suddenly know she had all these duties. She was thankful that Severus had forced her to learn it all, even if she didn't have the chance in her world of putting it to use.

A short while later, Harriet took pity on him, and called for some cold sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Then, she directed Hadrian to the couches near the fireplace and they began to eat.

"Do you remember when myself and Thanatos spoke of Remus Lupin?" Harriet asked.

Hadrian thought back to the last few days, "Yes, wasn't he the werewolf?"

"Correct," Harriet smiled. "He will be joining us for lunch today. Would you like to sit in, or would you be more comfortable not seeing him?"

"I'd like to meet him," Hadrian said after a short pause. "He knew my parents. The Dursley's always told me they had died in a car crash, and even though I know it wasn't the truth, I'd like to know what they were like when they lived. Remus has that information. Can I speak to him in private?"

Harriet gave an inward smile. The past few days, both Thanatos and herself had helped Hadrian improve his speech. Now he sounded like a typical Pureblood child.

"Of course," Harriet replied. "If you feel uncomfortable whatsoever, you will call for me."

"Of course," Hadrian grinned.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, thank you for joining us today," Harriet smiled and shook Remus's hand. "I'd like you to meet my good friend, Thanatos, and of course, you know young Hadrian."

Remus shook Thanatos hand, and just stared at Hadrian. He hadn't seen him since he was a baby, but the wolf in him recognised the boy as his cub. Moony wanted out, so he could scent the lady and man, to make sure that they took care of his cub properly. Remus was trying very hard to shove the wolf back.

"Let Moony out, Mr. Lupin," Harriet spoke. "He will not harm us."

Remus was surprised that she knew about Moony, not a lot of people knew about that. Only the three boys who he had stuck with in school, and Remus knew that James wouldn't have told a soul, family or not. He didn't even tell Lily. "How do you know..?"

"About your wolf? We shall discuss it over lunch. For now, let him out. I promise no harm will come to us."

With that, Remus relaxed his hold over Moony, his eyes turning yellow. Moony immediently went over to Hadrian, scenting him for any harm. Hadrian was quite nervous, but trusted that no harm would come to him. Once Moony was happy with his health, he scented both Harriet and Thanatos.

"You good for cub," Moony spoke. "Cub is happy."

"Thank you, Moony," Harriet beamed.

"I let human out now. He wants to speak."

When Remus was back in control, he apologized for his wolf, which wasn't necessary. Harriet understood the wolf's need to make sure that his cub was safe. He had lost all members of his pack, and only had his cub left. In her world, when she was sent to the Dursley's, Remus had no one, and his wolf paid for it.

 _I wonder how he'll take the news of Black being innocent, My Lady._

 _He won't believe us at first. We have to be careful of how we phrase things. Moony can smell a liar. It's far too early for him to be doubting us._

 _I shall follow your lead, young Mistress. But, I have to leave shortly after lunch, souls to collect, debts to pay and all that._

Harriet smothered a chuckle. He said it as though it was a hardship, when in reality he loved his job. _Then let us get on with lunch._

* * *

Hadrian led Lupin towards the library so they could talk privately. He knew that Harriet wanted to speak with the man about adult things, but he was thankful she allowed him to speak with Lupin first.

For an eight year old, _almost nine,_ he was quite smart. He knew Harriet had left out details when she and Thanatos told him about his parents, Voldemort and his parent's friends, but he understood that his age was the main concern. He would, in the future, ask her to tell him everything, but for now he was content.

Thinking back to the day that Harriet had took him from the Dursley's filled him with warmth, and a little bit of unease. He was glad that he actually had family that would take care of him, and also glad that someone had told him what magic was. He always believed he was a freak, _thank you Dursley's,_ and to finally meet people that could do the same things he could made him happy. He finally wasn't a freak.

The reason for his unease however, was that they could do magic. If he was punished, they could make it hurt even more than Uncle Vernon's fists. Even though Harriet had told him she wouldn't hurt him, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing ever went perfect for him.

Dumbledore was another name that came up when thinking of Harriet's missing details. He was the Headmaster of the school he would go to when he was eleven. When Hadrian first met him, he didn't trust the Headmaster. He wondered why Harriet, and even Thanatos, didn't like the man. Hopefully he would find out before he went to Hogwarts.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Lupin clearing his throat. "Please excuse me, Mr. Lupin. I kinda got lost in my head," Hadrian gave a small smile, then gestured to the chairs across from the fire. "Sit, please."

"Mr. Lupin, I think you already know what I want from you," Hadrian spoke once they had sat down.

"Please, call me Remus. I've known you since you were a baby. And to answer your question, yes I think I do. You want to know what your parents were like."

"That's not all. I want to know why you didn't take me in. You were one of my parents best friends. If anyone, you would have stepped up,"

"I couldn't," Remus gazed at the boy sadly. "One, I'm a werewolf. We can't even have our own children, never mind gaining guardianship of someone else's. Since you are the Boy-Who-Lived, a werewolf gaining your guardianship was out of the question. I'm not going to lie to you, but taking you never entered my mind."

"Why?"

"That night, I had just lost my pack. Pack's are important to werewolves. Your Mother, Father and Godfather were all part of my pack. And Pettigrew was part of it, he was my other friend. I lost every one of them that night. My wolf wasn't happy, infact, he was depressed. Wolves depend on their pack for a lot of things, so thinking of you didn't cross my mind. When I managed to get myself under control, I wished I had managed to get to you first, to take you with me, but I'm also glad I didn't. It wouldn't have been a good life for you, Harry."

Hadrian looked at him, wondering if it was the truth, or what he believed was the truth. As you can probably see, Hadrian didn't trust adults, but he wanted to give him a chance. "Okay, I believe you."

Remus smiled, "Good. Now, about your parent's. I was best friend's with James since my first year at Hogwarts. Although, James was closer to Sirius. The both of them were like brothers. Your Father was very popular in school..."

* * *

Harriet and Thanatos were still sitting at the table while Hadrian spoke to Remus. Currently, they were speaking about the Elder Wand. "It's weird how my wand still works perfectly, yet Dumbledore has the same wand, and it doesn't give him any problems, why is that?"

"Your wand is the real one, My Lady. Dumbledore's is only a regular wand that looks the same. He hasn't had any cause to fight with it, which is why he hasn't had much problems. If he tried to curse you however, the wand would backfire. The power running through his wand is mine, but diluted, nothing that comes from me can ever hurt you."

"How did you manage to do this?"

"I had help," Harriet thought Thanatos looked sheepish. "Time to a mundane is different than time to a God is. I technically am a God, though I don't get involved with all the politics. When you proposed to go back in time, I contacted some demon and angel friends who owed me favours. We all managed to set up your back story here, and remove any difficulties. I went to Dumbledore and Gringotts. My friends went to the Ministry and to France."

"Oh," Harriet was impressed. "So, angels and demons are real then?"

"Yes. Souls do have to go somewhere," Thanatos chuckled. "I make deals with the King of Hell, and Michael, the head Angel. They tell me how many souls they want, and I cash in on favours whenever I need them. There is also Purgatory, where souls that nobody wants go to. It is worse than Hell."

"You told me once that I would be able to speak to my parents again, is that because of the deals you make with the angels and demons?"

"Basically yes. Also, when you're settled in this time, you will have to pick up your duties as my Master. That involves paperwork."

Harriet groaned, "Wipe that smug look off your face."

* * *

When Hadrian and Remus both returned, Harriet could see that meeting one another did both of them the world of good. Remus would have carried a lot of guilt about not taking Hadrian, and Hadrian would have forgiven him. She hoped the both of them could have a relationship like the one she had with Remus. Now though, she had to tell Remus the truth about Dumbledore. And scan him for compliance spells.

"I'm glad you came to meet Hadrian, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked her over. When he first came in, he was more focused on Harry than the woman. She looked the spitting image of Lily, apart from some of her facial features. The high cheekbones and the slenderness of her face definitely came from her Mother. But the hair, the eyes, even her body shape was all Lily's. It was strange. The man however, didn't look all human. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be human. And the power leaking off him wasn't power a normal wizard had. He wondered what creature the man was.

"Not a problem, and please, call me Remus," he smiled.

"Then call me Harriet. Now, I told you in my letter that I had information about Sirius Black that you would want to hear, but, I need an oath from you that you will not speak of this to anyone without my permission." She looked serious, and Remus had doubts that this would be a good idea. Of course, his curiosity won out and he made the oath.

"Thank you," Harriet smiled grimly. "Sirius Black did not murder those thirteen Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He also wasn't my cousin's Secret Keeper."

Remus laughed, he couldn't help it. "Of course he did it! Black was James' best friend. We always thought that there was a traitor in our mist, but they thought it was me. I was shocked that it was Black, but who else could it have been? It certainly wasn't me, and Peter was the one who went after Black and tried to bring him in."

"Mr. Lupin," Thanatos interjected. "May I do a diagnostic spell on you?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Remus looked at him surprised. "I'm in perfect health."

 _Why do you want to do the spell now, Thanatos? I thought we were going to wait._

 _I think it would be easier if we checked for the spells just now, before we tell him anything else. If he is under Dumbledore's control, he won't believe a word we say. Oath or not, Dumbledore would know what we know._

Harriet gave a small jerk of her head. "Please, humour him, Remus."

Remus shifted his gaze between the both of them, then finally nodded his head. What harm could it do?

Thanatos immediately stood over Remus, and cast the spell. "He's clean, Harriet."

Remus could see Harriet's shoulders relaxing. "Can you please explain why you think Black is innocent, and why you felt the need to do a diagnostic on me?"

Harriet straightened up. "Only if you don't interrupt this time." Remus gave her a nod. "Thank you. Now, as we were saying, Sirius Black is innocent. My cousin wanted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, but Sirius thought it was too obvious a choice. He knew everyone would assume it was him, as everybody knew how close he and James were. Sirius came up with the idea that Peter should be the one to guard them. Only him, Lily, James and Albus Dumbledore knew that the Keeper had been changed."

"I'm sorry, but if Albus knew that Peter was the Keeper, then he wouldn't have allowed Sirius to rot in Azkaban."

Harriet gave him a such a cold look that Remus took a step back. "You do not know Dumbledore half as well as you think you do," she hissed at him.

Thanatos put a hand on her shoulder. "What you all didn't know, was that Pettigrew had already went to the Dark Lord and swore loyalty to him. He has a Dark Mark. Mr. Black didn't have any marks on him, nobody even thought to check him for marks, nor did they place him under Veritaserum. Dumbledore knew that Mr. Black was innocent, and he didn't lift a finger."

"But why would he do that? What does he get out of it?"

"Control," Harriet murmured. "Control over Hadrian."

"Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the Keeper. He knew he was the traitor. It was Mr. Black going after him that night, not the other way around. Pettigrew killed those Muggles, then transformed into his Animagus form and went down the drain."

"And how did you come across this information?"

Harriet drew a deep breath. "I can see the past, future and present. Not all of it of course, just the most important details. Of course, that wouldn't stand up in court as hardly anyone would believe me. But, when I went to Gringott's and got Guardianship over Hadrian, Sirius wasn't crossed of as his Godfather. Now, you know how Goblins are, Remus. They wouldn't keep him there unless he was innocent."

Remus looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect that she was a Seer. A very powerful one if she could remember what she Sees. "Why would Albus want control over Hadrian?" Was the only thing he could ask.

"Because. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, he needs me to be a good little soldier for the Light," Hadrian walked in. "He wanted me to be weak, and I think that's why he didn't say a word at Sirius's trail. And, that's why he sent me to the Dursleys."

"Hadrian.."

"Please, Harriet," he looked at her, his eyes were too old for his age. "I know I'm only eight, but I'm not stupid. It's easy to connect everything."

"I know, my love," Harriet ran her hand across his head.

Hadrian looked over at Remus. "I will soon be Heir Black, and I plan to raise hell to get Sirius out of Azkaban. I believe Harriet, and if she says he's innocent, then he is innocent."

Remus could feel Moony agreeing with everything that they had told him, he could understand why Moony was agreeing though, Sirius was their mate, but he didn't want to believe that Albus could be so cruel. He was the only person that had given him a chance, while everyone was set against it.

Harriet and Thanatos could see the struggle in his eyes. "Please, Remus, think it over. Think back to every time that you've been in Sirius's company, and Pettigrew's. You'll realise that I'm right."

"I'll think it over," Remus promised. "I don't believe that you would lie to Hadrian about something this serious. Also, Moony agrees with you as well, which gives you quite a few brownie points."

Harriet grinned. "I'm glad Moony agrees."

"Well I best get going, you-"

"Nuh-uh, Remus. You're staying with us!" Hadrian told him, grinning.

"But-"

"Nope. No buts! Harriet told me about werewolves and how hard it is getting money. We have loads of space and I still have things to talk to you about. My parents wouldn't want you to be alone either. So you're staying."

Remus continued to protest, even though Hadrian was taking him to his new rooms. Both Harriet and Thanatos had built an enclosed space for Moony, which was safe, and big enough for him to run about in at the full moons. Harriet was glad that Hadrian was taken with Remus, it had made the move in easier. And it would help them in the future when Dumbledore decided to make his move.

* * *

 _Tuesday, March 14th 1989._

The next morning, Harriet went into Hadrian's room to see if he was awake. They needed to go to Diagon Alley to buy new dress robes for their appointment with the Malfoy's. Hopefully Hadrian would make a friend in Draco. She wished she had. And hopefully, she would be able to find out how both Malfoy's feel about the Dark Lord.

"Hadrian, love," Harriet shook him. "It's time to wake up, we have to leave."

Hadrian grumbled, but Harriet just laughed. "If you don't get up now, I will pour water all over you."

"Okay, okay. M'getting up."

Laughing, Harriet left the his room. _Than? Where are you?_

 _Library, My Lady. I'm with Remus. He's asking why I had to do the spell._

 _Tell him._ _Do you both want to come with us to the Alley?_

 _I have business to do, Mistress. War is steadily making her way here, and I plan to find out what she knows._

 _Oh. You'll have to explain what she knows to me later._

 _I will._

Harriet turned around when she heard Hadrian's footsteps. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I still don't want to go."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "But, you are going to be a Lord in the future. Use this to your advantage, Hadrian. Be amazed at what you see, be a darling, and the public will love you. That will come in handy in the future."

"Ugh. That's what they want me to do," Hadrian moaned.

"Yes, it is. And it is what you will do. Create a persona that the public will fall in love with, so, whenever someone wants to do you damage, or you do someone else damage, the public will be on your side."

Hadrian gave her a hard look. "Y'know, I don't really know what a guardian should be teaching their children, but I don't think this was it."

"Well, we are supposed to teach our children how to stay safe, which I just did," Harriet smirked. "Of course, I trust you wouldn't do anything so severe that you would need the public to be on your side. I would use the Stinging hex on you so much that you wouldn't be sitting for a month."

Hadrian winced. "Can we go now? I want to get this over with."

 _Than? Tell Remus to meet us at the door?_

 _I will._

* * *

 _Well.. That went better than I expected._ Harriet thought when they had returned.

When they had got to the Leaky Cauldron, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Hadrian, who was standing tall and proud next to her, but she could feel how tense he was. She understood too well how daunting crowds were for him.

They had only took one step, and that's when everyone moved. They all wanted to congratulate him, and were so excited to meet him. Hadrian had shook everyone's hands, and even took a few moments to have a chat with each of them. She was very proud.

Then, when they got into the Alley, it happened all over again, with reporters added in. Thankfully, Rita Skeeter wasn't one of them. The reporters had asked him questions about how he was faring being back in this world, and Hadrian answered them all politely. Harriet planned to organize an interview with a trusted reporter.

"I'm very proud of you, Hadrian," Harriet said softly.

Hadrian smiled. "Thank you. I still don't like crowds, though."

"If I hadn't already known that, I wouldn't have guessed."

Hadrian gave her a quick grin, then left to study before they went to see the Malfoy's. She hoped he was looking up the Malfoy House.

"He's very comfortable with you," Remus murmured.

"Yes. It's surprising, considering all the previous adult's in his life have treated him horribly."

"What did they do?" Remus asked. "Harry had briefly touched on his home life, but he didn't get into any specifics."

"They harmed him," Harriet's eyes flashed with anger. "His 'Uncle' beat him with his fists when Hadrian presumably did something wrong. When I managed to find him, he was locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He was dirty, bleeding and had multiple broken bones. I wish I'd killed them, but that would have raised too many red flags to Dumbledore."

"So that's why you hate Dumbledore?"

Harriet gave him a blank look. "I don't hate Dumbledore, Remus. I don't know the man. But, he was Hadrian's magical guardian, and he put him in a home where he was getting abused. Dumbledore never visited him, never checked up on him."

"It's difficult for me to believe Albus would do such a thing," Remus replied sadly.

"Why?"

"He gave me a chance, a chance that no one else would have. He knew I was a wolf, yet he still let me attend Hogwarts. He said that all magicians, creature or not, deserve a chance to learn."

Harriet felt sorry for the man. Dumbledore knew exactly how to gain people's trust. In some ways, he was worse than Voldemort. "You need to decide what's more important to you, Remus. The chance you got from Dumbledore, or a relationship with Hadrian, because I will be telling Hadrian everything I know about Dumbledore. He isn't as Light as he proclaims to be."

As they walked to the gardens, Harriet let him think in silence. She wasn't going to force him to change his mind on Dumbledore, but she needed to look out for Hadrian, which meant that Remus would need to make a decision quickly.

"So, where are you and Harry going?" Remus spoke up.

"We are going to the Malfoy's." Harriet smiled. "Narcissa is my cousin, her Aunt Dorea married my uncle Charlus."

Remus gave her a horrified look. "You do know that Lucius Malfoy was a follower of Voldemort?"

"Yes. He _was_ a follower." Harriet gave him a stern look. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Remus. That includes Lucius. Plus, Narcissa is family. Family means a lot to Malfoy's, and it means a lot to me."

"But to take Harry there.."

"He will be safe. Hadrian is now my son, they would have to go through me first, and I promise you, I'm not that easy to take out." Harriet let a quarter of her power show, and watched Remus's eyes widen.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good."

"Where is Thanatos? I thought he would join us when we went to Diagon Alley."

"He had some business of mine to take care of. You know I'm involved with the Wizengamot, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm in the Neutral Sect for now. Thanatos is researching both Light and Dark Sect for me. I do not want to remain Neutral forever."

"Oh," Remus replied. "Is that why you're teaching Harry all about the Houses?"

"Partly, yes. I'm teaching him about House Alliances because he needs to know. He will be a Lord in the future. Whether he takes up politics is up to him, but he has to know about the Houses allied with him, and which Houses he has to avoid."

"Oh. When James was younger he didn't want to learn anything about being a Lord. He just wanted a life with Lily. Sirius wasn't interested in it all either," Remus murmured.

"But James did learn. I know my Uncle, he would have forced the issue. It looks bad on all Pureblood families, or families of importance if they don't teach their children about it all. Sirius I can understand. From what I hear, his Mother wasn't nice at all. He would have wanted to rebel," Harriet replied.

Remus gave a smile, "Yes, that's exactly what he wanted to do. It's how he ended up in Gryffindor."

Harriet didn't reply, just left Remus with his thoughts. She wasn't surprised that he was thinking of Sirius, but she was surprised he was speaking about him. She knew that the wolf in Remus was hurting, had been hurting for the past eight years. A small smile came to her face when she remembered the reunion between the Mates. Even though she was confused, and angry as hell, she saw the love and devotion in Sirius's eyes. She saw the fear, disbelief and ultimately love battling against each other in Remus's eyes.

"I must leave you now, Remus. It is time for us to start getting ready for the Malfoy's. I need to make sure that Hadrian is prepared. Will you be all right on your own?"

"Yes," Remus gave a soft smile. "Thank you for your concern, though. And thank you again for letting me stay here."

"You're Hadrian's Godfather, Remus. I couldn't not let you stay. Plus, it gives Hadrian more company when myself and Thanatos are out."

Remus laughed. "So now I'm the babysitter?"

Harriet smirked. "Damn right, you are. Feel free to use the library. James told me you were a bookworm, and I'm pretty sure that I have books that you haven't read yet."

"Thank you, I will."

* * *

 _Than? I may need your help later._

 _What with, My Lady?_

 _Well, since we're going to the Malfoy's, I think it would be the best time to take Voldemort's diary._

 _And how do you plan to accomplish this?_

 _That's where you come in. You can do that time slowing thing you were telling me about._

 _I'm busy with War and Famine right now, My Lady. I cannot make it to you in time._

 _You won't need to leave them, Than. I thought about how you managed to transport me back in time. You entered my mind, and took possession of my body. I'm pretty sure you can do that again._

 _Hmm, that could work. How slow do you want the time to go?_

 _If I remember correctly, we'll probably meet in the dining room for our meeting. I'm sure the library is directly above, so maybe about twenty minutes, half an hour tops? I'm going to try that projection thing you taught me._

 _Call on me when you need me, My Lady._

 _I will._

With that done, Harriet began to dress. She was nervous about entering the Malfoy home again, especially after what had happened the last time. She could still hear Granger's screams, and even though she didn't like the girl, nobody deserved to go through that. Not even backstabbing friends. _She was more than a backstabbing friend, Harriet. She was bought and paid for, with your money, by Dumbledore._

Still, she didn't deserve that. Shoving that thought to the side, Harriet looked at her dress robes. They were a deep purple that didn't clash with her hair, and had green buttons. They were simple, yet elegant, befitting her status as a Lady of multiple Houses.

Once she was dressed, she made her way to Hadrian's room, and saw him trying to tame his hair into submission. "You won't be able to tame that mope of yours."

Hadrian didn't turn around, "I wish I could. Would look so much better with tame hair in front of them."

Harriet waited until he looked at her before she replied. "Yes, it's important to look your best in front of important people, but you don't need to worry about that just yet. We can't do anything about your hair just now, but if you decide to grow it out in the future, the wildness will tame down."

Hadrian looked at her with a grin, "Then that's what I'll do."

Harriet laughed, then mentioned him to back up a few paces so she could see how his robes fit. His were the same as hers, but they were dark green with purple buttons. She always found that simple, yet elegant things worked best when meeting for lunches. Save the extravagant robes for important balls, and business meetings.

"You look brilliant, love," Harriet said.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well," Hadrian replied.

Harriet kissed his forehead, "Shall we get going then?"

With Hadrian's nod, they made their way to the entrance. She was going to use the Floo, but she needed time to clear her mind of the past events in that house. Hadrian hated Side-Along Apparition but she couldn't afford the Malfoy's seeing her reaction.

* * *

"Thank you for lunch, Narcissa, it was splendid," Harriet gave a small smile.

"Thank you for joining us, Harriet, Hadrian," Narcissa Malfoy replied. "Also, thank you for the thing's Aunt Dorea had left for me. She was my favourite Aunt."

The 'thing's' that Harriet had given her were small trinkets, but apparently meant a lot to Narcissa. There was also a letter addressed to her that Harriet hadn't bothered to look at. It was Narcissa's business, not hers.

The lunch, though, was indeed splendid. The Malfoy's owned the best Elf cooks that money could buy. They probably cost a fortune, but it was definitely worth it.

She knew that Lucius's wanted her here for a reason, that reason probably being to join the Dark Sect. With her chairs, the Dark Sect would take over the Light by a long shot, which would then appoint Lucius as Supreme Mugwump. _That actually would be perfect._ Harriet thought, it would certainly get Dumbledore out of power.

Before they got into politics though, Harriet wanted to bring up Sirius. Judging from Narcissa's, and Lucius's reaction to herself and Hadrian being related to them, family was a big thing to the both of them. If Harriet told them that Sirius was innocent, then it would be so much faster getting him out, since Lucius had a lot of contacts in the Ministry, which of course, included the Minister.

First, though. Harriet needed that Diary.

Whilst they were making small talk, Harriet concentrated on creating a projection of herself, which would remain invisible to everyone but her. Thanatos had told her that he had learned it from the God of Mischief one time when he was visiting Hel, who was Loki's daughter. It still blew her mind that everything she learned as a little girl was actually real. Which was stupid, considering magic was real.

Once the projection was stable, she made it walk over to her, and set on top of her. Then she quickly connected her mind with the projections so that if they spoke to her, she would be able to reply.

It was difficult to do, would have been impossible if she hadn't known Occlumency, because she had to split her mind into two parts, the one for herself and the one for the projection. It was quite disconcerting to suddenly be looking out of four eyes instead of two. Sadly, she would only be able to keep this going for about thirty seconds.

Once that was done, she quickly made herself invisible as the projection made herself visible. _Than, take over my body now. I can't hold the projection for long._

 _Open up your mind._

Carefully, Harriet opened her mind, whilst keeping a tight leash onto both halves that were separated. _Do not worry, My Lady. I have you._

As soon as Thanatos was in her mind, she felt calm knowing he would be keeping the projection going. Then, she felt the time slowing down. It was a weird experience, very hard to describe. _It is done, My Lady. You have thirty minutes starting from now._

 _Thank you,_ she gave him a mental kiss on the cheek, then made her way out of the room. The reason she remembered the Library so vividly was because when her, Ron and Hermione were out looking for Horcruxes, they wondered where they would find Voldemort when they were done. This was before they thought Hogwarts would be one of the Horcruxes safe places.

When they were thinking about where to find Voldemort, Ron had suggested Malfoy Manor. Harriet remembered thinking that, that would probably be where they would all end up fighting, and she contacted Severus, asking him for the building plan of the Manor. She never managed to find out how he managed to get it.

When they had the building plan, all three of them tried to commit it to memory. The library was one of the only places she clearly remembered because Hermione gushed over how huge it was, and how much she wished to look through it. _Thank you Granger for being such a bookworm._

It took Harriet about ten minutes to find the library, now she only had ten more minutes to find that damn Diary. _Sorry, Hadrian. But I need to be in your mind._

Because of the fact that Harriet was Hadrian, and the added power from Thanatos, she managed to enter his mind from the library, without being detected. Quickly, she searched for the soul piece that was lodged inside him. It was what she used back in her time to find the Horcruxes.

Once she had it, she attached a sliver of her magic, and let it guide her to the Diary. The looks next to it gave her a chuckle. _How to Train your Peacocks, by Hartford Delegine._ And, _Household Spells for the Less Able, by Jerome Jensen._

Grabbing the Diary, she made a copy of it and stuck it back into place. Then, she gently removed herself from Hadrian's mind, making sure none of her magic was left near the Horcrux. _How much time do I have, Than?_

 _Nine minutes, 30 seconds, My Lady._

Not bad. She thought it would have token her longer.

She then made her way back to where the Malfoy's were, making sure all her magic was non-detectable. Wouldn't want to explain why she was here.

All in all, it was a very good day. Now she had business to get too.

* * *

As soon as Narcissa and Lucius gave each other a look, Harriet quickly murmured to Hadrian that he should speak with Draco. It was very weird seeing Draco as a child. Even weirder to see him excited that Hadrian had come along. Even with all the money and luxury he had, he was a very lonely child, and it did make her feel sorry for him.

"Shall be adjourn to my office, Harriet?" Lucius asked her.

Harriet gave a nod in response, but kept her eyes on Hadrian. "Will you be okay without me, love?"

"Yes, Harriet. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Harriet nodded again, kissed his forehead, then followed Lucius to his office, making sure that the Diary hidden in her robes wouldn't be noticed. She wanted to feel bad about taking it from Lucius, especially once Voldemort found out, but she needed to begin on the potion that Voldemort would need to return in full health.

"My son seems to get along well with your charge," Lucius spoke when they had settled in his office.

"Yes, I saw that as well. I'm glad. It is difficult for Hadrian to be around adults for long," Harriet murmured.

She could see that Lucius had a bunch of questions, which was her aim. Sadly, he didn't ask any of them. "I heard that Headmaster Dumbledore planned to visit you, also, that he was angry after that visit."

Harriet swallowed a smirk, _didn't even need to use Hadrian to get him to speak of Dumbledore._ "Yes. 'Visit' isn't the word I would use, though. He didn't arrange it with me."

Lucius's eyes showed a flicker of surprise before it was quickly masked. "That is not like the old Headmaster."

"Well, I did not attend Hogwarts, so I would not know. He came to check on Hadrian for some reason. It is not his business as to where Hadrian is. It will only be his business once Hadrian attends Hogwarts."

"I thought he was Hadrian's magical guardian?"

Harriet let some of her anger show. "Yes, I thought he was as well. It makes me very glad I got to Hadrian when I did."

She could feel Lucius assessing her, but she didn't look back at him, and instead changed the subject. "I do admit that I had an ulterior motive for accepting your invitation."

"Then I shall admit to my own ulterior motive," Lucius gave a small chuckle.

Harriet laughed, "Well, my one is simple. Or could be simple. Your wife's cousin is locked up in Azkaban. The same cousin that is Godfather to my son."

"You are speaking of Sirius Black, yes?"

"Indeed. He was found guilty of being a Death Eater, and of giving my cousin's location to Voldemort." Lucius flinched at the same.

"Yes."

"What's very curious though, is that they did not give Mr. Black a trail. Which they did for other Death Eater's that had been found."

"I did not know that."

"No," Harriet finally looked at him. "I do not think many would have known. It wouldn't have looked good for the Minister at the time."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"I bring this up because I have found enough evidence that Mr. Black was innocent. Of all charges."

Lucius leaned forward a bit, "How did you come across that?"

"The Goblins, funnily enough," Harriet smiled in amusement. "When I went to the Goblins to find out about Hadrian, they showed me the list of caregivers that my cousin had left. Mr. Black was still there as his Godfather. You know how Goblin magic works in these things. If Mr. Black was truly guilty, he would not have been marked as Hadrian's Godfather."

"That's very interesting," Lucius replied. "So, you are assuming someone set him up?"

"Oh, not assuming. I know exactly who set him up. Sadly, I won't be able to prove it, but I can take steps to make sure the person who did, does not get to mess with Hadrian's life again."

"What has Hadrian got to do with it?"

"Hadrian is the Boy-Who-Lived, Lucius. Everything that the major players do, involves him on some level. When you say that this player was Dumbledore.."

"That makes a lot more sense," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"I can see you're connecting the dots."

"Not that difficult. Unless you are a fierce Dumbledore supporter. But for those of us that do not buy into all his hubbub, it's easy enough to realize that he wanted Hadrian under this control. That explains why he was seen as angry after he had 'visited' you."

"Exactly," Harriet replied. "It makes me wonder what lengths he would go to, to get Hadrian back under his control."

"How did you connect Dumbledore to this?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Apparently James was beginning to see through Dumbledore's hubbub. He left a letter with the Goblin in charge of his vaults. It was addressed to Hadrian, but I was the one who read it. It spoke of how the Secret Keeper's had been changed. And that Dumbledore knew about it." The letter was real, but it hadn't been James who wrote it. Thanatos had thought it best if they kept her 'Seer' ability close lipped, so he went and fabricated it.

"And why are you telling me this?" Lucius replied.

"Because, you have a lot of sway at the Ministry. You can make a long, drawn out trail turn into a smooth one. I know that family is important to both you and Narcissa. Family is important to me as well. I won't be able to prove that Dumbledore was involved, but I can make sure his plans don't work the way he wants them too," Harriet said truthfully.

"I shall speak with a few of my friends, and see what way would be the easiest for you," Lucius looked at her thoughtfully. "You aren't what I expected from a Potter."

"Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Avery," Harriet corrected. "Peverell and Avery have enough Slytherin in them to make me stand apart from most Potter's."

Lucius let out a surprised chuckle, "Definitely not what I was expecting."

"That is all I really needed to speak with you about. Now, what is it that you want to speak about with me, Lucius?"

"Your plans in the Wizengamot," Harriet's eyes widened in surprise at his bluntness. "You've been observing everyone in each meeting you attend. I wish to know what your future plans are."

"Well, I've been observing everyone to see which Sect would be the most rewarding. I did not grow up here in Britain, Lucius. I do not yet know the rules, or which subject is acceptable to speak about or not. I plan to make changes here, some that will probably make enemies," Harriet replied.

All of that was the truth. She was planning to make changes that will rock a few boats. She was going to do what Voldemort should have done. Change the world a piece at a time through political means. He certainly had the looks, the charisma, the charm and he was the Lord of a very famous House. She was looking forward to getting the reason why he didn't out of him.

 _Would be the least he owes me since I'd have returned his arse back here._

Lucius eyes had a gleam that she was certain she wouldn't like. "I can help you there, Harriet, my dear." _How could I have possibly forgotten that Lucius was the biggest gossip in my world?_

 _You have a lot on your plate, My Lady,_ came Thanatos's voice, followed by his laughter.

 _Merlin, I'm going to be here for hours!_

 _Probably. Have fun, My Lady._

For the next two and a half hours, Harriet had to listen to all the Light Sect's dirty little secrets. Some of it came would eventually be useful, most of it would never be. She had to give Lucius some brownie points, though. He did manage to make the Dark Sect sound like the best choice.

 _Lucky that I'm already planning on being on the Dark Sect._

* * *

 **Here's another chapter folks! Hope you are all enjoying this! The next two chapters will be out shortly, then it may be some time before I can post anymore as I haven't wrote much else. Plus I've just started college, Higher Social Sciences to be specific and that's going to take up much of my free time.. But, I won't abandon this story! Let me know what you all think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Meet the lawyer, visit Azkaban, meet the Minister.**

 _Sunday, April 2nd 1989._

Argyll McDonald, _a Muggleborn.._ Harriet was surprised that Lucius had suggested him. Apparently all Pureblood's employed Argyll whenever they needed legal help.

He was savage in court. His success rate was second to none. He was expensive as hell, but according to Lucius, was well worth the money.

She was meeting him today to see if it would be wise to hire him. She hoped it would be, as she knew nothing about trails. She knew the law, but not the loopholes, and that would be disastrous for Sirius.

 _My Lady, the lawyer is here._

 _Send him in._

A few moments later, a hulk of a man appeared. He was one of the tallest men she had ever seen. He was big as well, most of it being pure muscle. His hair was close shaven, but his facial features were ruggedly handsome. Then she looked at his eyes and was quite mesmerised. One eye was piercingly grey, and the other eye was jade green. _Fascinating_

"Cheers, hen," Argyll gave a grin.

Harriet could feel the heat rising on her face, "I did not mean to speak aloud."

"Naw, it's fine, darlin', normally folk get a bit startled at my eyes. It makes a nice change when someone finds it fascinating."

 _Huh, wasn't warned that he was Scottish.._

"I bet you use people's reactions to your full advantage, though," Harriet smirked.

"Too fucking right I do, hen," Argyll laughed. "So what is it that you need me for?"

"You know of Sirius Black?"

"Aye, he's the guy that killed those Muggles, one of them was my cousin," Argyll's eyes hardened. "I'll never forgive that fucking bastard."

"He was innocent," Harriet spoke sharply. "He was set up by Peter Pettigrew. I need your help in proving it."

Argyll laughed harshly, "Is that what he told you, aye? They all sing the same fucking verse. 'I never did it.' 'I'm innocent.' How do you know he isn't lying to you?"

"I haven't spoken to him. I found his innocence by other means, means that wouldn't hold up in court. Before I speak to you about anything else, take this Galleon," Harriet slid one over the table.

Once he took it, she continued on, "My cousin, James, had wrote a letter detailing what had went on. I can send you a copy of the letter. Also, in Gringotts he is still listed as Lord of House Black. You, more than anyone know that the Goblin's wouldn't have kept him listed if he was guilty."

"How did you find out about him still being a Lord?"

"Being Hadrian Potter's guardian has its merits," Harriet replied dryly. "Come now, you must have known that Hadrian is now my charge, and also that Sirius Black was his Godfather."

"So he's still listed as Hadrian's godfather, aye?"

"Indeed. That is what made me believe that he was innocent," Harriet replied. "Please take this case. I will pay you whatever you want."

Argyll went thoughtful, "I'll do this for half the pay. If what yer saying is true, and I hope it is, then my cousin's real killer is still out there. I want to see him pay, so I'll charge you a hundred Galleons an hour for our meetings and the trial."

"Okay. Thank you for agreeing to take his case. I promise you that he is innocent. I wouldn't have asked you to take this case if he was guilty, considering that your cousin was killed."

Argyll gave her an assessing look, "You aren't like most Pureblood's, hen. They would have just flung the money at my face and had me taking the job."

"I believe that the guilty should do the jail time," Harriet shrugged. "My parent's made sure that I grew up with a sense of right and wrong. It was Lucius Malfoy that recommended you, which surprised me a great deal considering you're a Muggleborn."

Argyll smiled bitterly. "Aye, I've done a few jobs for that cunt. No proud of it, but I needed the money."

"So," Harriet changed the subject. "What do we need to do before we take this to trial?"

"What _I_ need to do first, is look at all the trials that happened eight year ago, and see how Black's trial was. Then, I go to the Goblins and get copies of his name appearing as Lord and as Godfather of young Potter. What you can do is send me a copy of that letter as soon as you can. After that, we'll meet up again and see the best way to handle this. Have to warn you though, there's going to be a lot of media attention surrounding this."

"I'm not a stranger to media attention, Mr. McDonald. I bet that most of that attention will focus more on me and Hadrian, more than the trial itself. Vultures the lot of them."

Argyll let out a booming laugh, "Aye, right you are, hen. And please, call me Argyll. I think me and you are going to get along a great deal."

"Then call me, Harriet," she smiled. "Next time we meet, Hadrian will be here. I need you to keep it quiet that I was the one who got in contact with you. The law states that only the Heir, or Lord of each House can request a trial for whoever has been arrested. I am in no way connected to the House of Black. Hadrian is. So if anyone wonders who asked you for this trial, it was Hadrian."

"I'm no stupid, Harriet," Argyll smirked. "It could ruin the trial before it even got started if it was found out that you requested it."

"Just keeping things clear."

"Right then, that's all for the day. I'll send a letter in the next couple of weeks when I've got news," Argyll stood up.

"Let me show you out."

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 12th 1989._

"Right, I've got a ton of news for you," Argyll spoke as soon as he entered the room.

"Hadrian, meet Mr. McDonald," Harriet said amused.

Argyll looked up from his notes, "Oh, sorry wee man. Forgot you would be here."

"It's fine, Mr McDonald," Hadrian replied.

"Please, take a seat, Argyll," Harriet gestured towards the chair. "What is it you have?"

"A load of shite," Argyll winced when he looked at Hadrian. "Sorry, my language is terrible."

Hadrian snickered when Harriet gave Argyll a glare. "Please try and watch your language in front of him."

"Right," Argyll shifted uncomfortably. "Well, as I said, it was a pile of rubbish that I found. Somebody did some major covering up when it came to Black. He didn't get a trial, he wasn't searched, there was no investigation. Fudge is gonna have a hard time with this when it all comes out."

Harriet's eyes flashed angrily, "What can we do?"

"You're gonna need to go public with this, hen. Get the public behind you, get the Wizengamot behind you anaw. Tell them everything you've found out. It will create enough of an outrage that the Ministry will have no choice but to re-trial Black."

"It can't be me that does the talking. It has to be you, Hadrian," Harriet turned to him. "Will you be okay with that?"

"I'll be with you, wee man. Since I'm yer lawyer, I will tell you what questions you answer and what questions you don't answer," Argyll smiled at him.

"I'll do it," Hadrian replied.

"Good. Now, I need to gather all the evidence, and we need to go see Black. I'm taking Veritaserum with me so that he answers honestly to all my questions. After we see Black, we schedule a meeting with the Minister and tell him everythin', if that doesn't work then we go public. The Minister won't allow this trial to happen without a fight. When we go public," Argyll added. "You need to make sure that you have enough powerful people to back you up."

"It's weird how different this is to the Muggle world," Hadrian said.

"Aye, it is. Everything is more about who you know and how much money you have, rather than if yer innocent or guilty."

"Isn't the Prophet owned by the Ministry?" Harriet asked.

"The Ministry do own it, aye, but I know a couple of reporters who like to annoy the Ministry. They would love to have this story."

"When can we go see Sirius?" Hadrian asked him.

"Whenever suits you both."

"We can go now, if it suits you Argyll?" Harriet replied.

"Aye, fine with me, hen."

* * *

Harriet hated Azkaban. It was cold, dirty, and wasn't fit for human occupation. Nobody deserved to be in this hell hole. She'd certainly rather die. She could see Hadrian flinching beside her, and moved her Patronus over to him so that he wouldn't feel much of the Dementors.

"What are those things?" Hadrian asked.

"Dementors," Harriet replied quietly. "They live off of your happiness, and leave you sad and depressed. The silvery substance that's beside you is called a Patronus. It is the only thing that can guard you from them."

 _Maybe not the only thing,_ Harriet thought. Being Death's Master certainly had it's advantages. They didn't bother her anymore, which she was very thankful for. She had a lot of bad memories that the Dementors would have a field day with.

"I hate them," Hadrian shivered.

"We all do," Argyll spoke lowly. "They're vile creatures."

"Then why are they here?"

"Would you rather them be out in the world?" Harriet asked. "No, you wouldn't. Everyone sleeps better at night knowing they're locked up here. Far away from civilisation. Some people also believe that the prisoners here deserve to be stuck with them.

"Nobody deserves to be stuck with them," Argyll said.

"I agree," Harriet replied.

"Right wee man, you need to speak with the guard. Tell him you want to see Sirius Black, don't tell him what yer here to speak about. Just say that yer the Heir of House Black and that you have the right to speak to him whenever you choose to."

"Okay," Hadrian replied.

Harriet watched proudly as Hadrian squared his shoulders, and walked up to the guard as if he owned the place. It was amazing how fast he was learning things, and, it was amazing seeing what her reactions could have been if someone had decided to take her under their wing.

"He's doin' well, Harriet," Argyll murmured beside her. "I'm surprised by how mature he is for his age."

"A lot of people would think the same," Harriet faintly smiled.

Before Argyll could ask another question, Hadrian was gesturing for them to follow him and the guard. Harriet could feel her nervousness threatening to take over her as they stepped into a meeting room, if it could even be called that, and she ruthlessly shoved her nervousness deep into the back of her mind.

Hadrian sat down first, Harriet and Argyll followed, sitting on either side of him. She slipped her hand into Hadrian's, and he shot her a grateful look.

A few moments later, the guard appeared with Sirius by his side. Harriet had to suck in her breathe to prevent herself from gasping. He was a mess. His prison robes were dirty, filled with holes, and even had some parts ripped away. It was easy to see that he didn't eat much, if at all. He was skinnier than Harriet ever used to be. His hair was greasy and tangled. His face shrunken.

Her heart broke for him.

When the guard left, they all just sat staring at one another for a moment. Nobody knew what to say. Even though everyone knew that the prisoners weren't treated like human beings, it was different actually seeing it.

"What do you want?" Sirius's voice croaked.

"Preferably? I want to be anywhere other than here," Argyll replied dryly. "Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, there's new evidence that yer in fact innocent of what ye've been accused of."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"My name's Argyll McDonald, I'm a lawyer. Beside me is young Hadrian Potter, and beside him is his guardian, Lady Harriet Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Avery. They want you outta here, but first, you need to take some Veritaserum and answer young Potter's questions."

Sirius let out a harsh laugh, "Why do you suddenly believe me now? I've been saying that I was innocent for years. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I couldn't," Harriet replied. "I was in France, and had to finish up business before I could come here to take Hadrian."

"And I was stuck with my Muggle relatives. I didn't know anything about magic until Harriet came to free me from them a month ago," Hadrian looked at Sirius. "If I'd known sooner, then you would have been out of here."

Sirius looked conflicted, Harriet noticed. She couldn't blame him. He had indeed been stating his innocence for years, but nobody had listened to him. She could understand why he didn't want to hope.

"I promise that we believe you," Harriet leaned forward. "Just answer Hadrian's questions and we can get started on getting you a new trial."

Sirius gave a wary nod, then Argyll gave him the correct dosage of Veritaserum. After the routine questions had been answered, Hadrian took out the notes that Argyll wrote and began the questioning.

"Were you, or are you, a Death Eater?"

"No," Sirius's voice was robotic. Emotionless.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Did you ever think of betraying the Potter's?"

"No."

"Did the Potter's consider you to be their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you plan to change the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Was Dumbledore involved in this planning?"

"Yes."

"Did you all change the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Did you go after Peter Pettigrew when the Potter's were killed?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill those thirteen Muggles?"

"No."

"Did Dumbledore do the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes."

As Hadrian continued on with the questions, Harriet felt pride well up in her. He wasn't allowing his nervousness to get the better of him, and his voice was clear and strong. A glance to Argyll showed that he was feeling slightly proud of Hadrian as well.

Once the last question was answered, Argyll gave Sirius the antidote.

"Right, now that we have this, we can go to the Minister," Argyll said cheerfully. "I'm glad yer innocent, Black. I will do everything I can to get you outta here."

"What will happen if I do get out of here?" Sirius's voice was slightly detached, an after effect of the potion.

"You'll be living with us, if you'd like," Harriet replied. "We'll get you started on potions to combat the effects of this place, both for your mind as well as your body."

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked curiously.

"James spoke of you a lot in our letters, and when we saw one another. Plus," Harriet added, "you're Hadrian's Godfather. You deserve a place in his life, as he does yours."

"Thank you," Sirius replied gratefully, but there was a ting of suspicion in his eyes. "May I speak with Harry alone?"

Harriet looked questioningly at Hadrian to see if that would be all right with him, and he nodded back to her. She quietly murmured in his ear that she would be right outside if he needed her, then gave him a quick forehead kiss and walked out with Argyll.

"He's gonna be a good lad when he gets older," Argyll commented.

"I know."

* * *

 _Friday, April 14th 1989._

"When we meet the Minister, let me do the talking," Argyll told them when they returned to the Ministry.

Both of them had agreed willingly. Hadrian didn't like talking and Harriet couldn't be bothered with politics. Both were happy that Argyll wanted to speak.

The first thing that Harriet thought when she stepped foot into the Ministers office, was that Fudge looked different. He was trim, and looked surprisingly in good shape. He also had a lot more hair than he did in the future, and he didn't have glasses.

"Very good to meet you, Minister," Harriet gracefully curtsied.

"You as well, Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Avery," Fudge bowed. "What is the urgency you requested this meeting for?"

"Well, Minister," Argyll took over. "It's to do with a prisoner."

"Which one?"

"Sirius Black."

If Harriet wasn't staring intently at Fudge, she would never have noticed that his eyes sharpened at that. "Do explain."

"Well," Argyll drew out the word. "We've found that his capture was a complete disaster. Yer Auror's broke a few very important laws. Yer DMLE department also broke a few laws, which if the public got wind of it, would create a scandal."

"Get on with it, McDonald," Cornelius let out sharply.

Argyll grinned. "Aw, but it's so much fun dragging it out, Minister."

"I do not have time for this, either speak or leave."

"Fine, fine," Argyll grew serious. "Yer Auror's didn't tell Black of his rights. yer DMLE department didn't even give him a trial. Even if he did get one, he would have been free because of yer Auror's gross incompetence. Anyway, he was imprisoned by hearsay, not facts. That cannot be allowed to happen, Cornelius."

Fudge sat back warily. "I feel it's important to remind you that I wasn't Minister when this happened."

"You have a choice, Cornelius. You can either fight this, or make it run more smoothly."

"I will make it run as smoothly as I can," Fudge replied, which took Harriet by surprise. "But, I need to let certain people believe that I have fought this."

"We've been friends for quite a while, Cornelius. You'll manage," Argyll smirked.

 _Huh, Fudge isn't the blubbering fool he was in my time._ Harriet thought.

"That's all I can ask for," Argyll replied agreeably.

"Why do you need to pretend to fight this?" Hadrian suddenly spoke.

"Because," Fudge looked at him. "I have a character to play, Mr. Potter. Certain people have to see what I let them see."

Hadrian quite clearly didn't understand, but Harriet did. 'Certain people' could only mean one person. Dumbledore. He wouldn't have allowed Fudge to be Minister if he didn't believe that he had control over him.

"What I'm more curious about, is why you haven't asked any questions about Sirius," Harriet murmured.

Fudge sighed. "I've been friend's with Argyll for years. I knew that his cousin was murdered that day. He wouldn't be defending Black if he didn't believe he was innocent. And," Fudge hesitated. "I've always had a nagging feeling that Black was indeed innocent. Him and Potter were the best of friends. I don't think Black would have ever betrayed him."

Harriet didn't let her surprise show at his answer. It was hard to believe that this Fudge could think for himself.

"Well, I have to warn you, my friend. We'll have to go public if yer gonna pretend to fight this," Argyll said.

"Yes, I know," Fudge sighed. "I'll just place blame on the last Minister. Act outraged and all that."

"Will this hurt your position?"

"Probably," Fudge admitted. "My own fault, of course. I should have looked over Millicent's records of Azkaban's prisoners. But even though I had that feeling of Black being innocent, there was no evidence. It probably wouldn't have made a difference."

"Before I forget, watch out for Dumbledore, Cornelius. He knew that Black was innocent," Argyll warned.

"Of course he did," Fudge grumbled. "Is there any way you can use that in the trial?"

"Nope. It's Black's word against his."

"Damn it all. It would have been great to smudge that too good reputation he has. Even if it's just a little bit."

Argyll laughed, "Aye, that it would be. Right, we're off then. Gotta get planning for his trial."

Fudge stood up, "Do put on angry faces, please. We may have an audience to perform for."

"We'll probably not get to talk all that much once this starts, so I want to thank you in advance for all the help you can give us."

"Not a problem. Just get Black out."

"Will do."

* * *

 _Friday, May 5th 1989._

 **T** ODAY BEGINS SIRIUS BLACK TRIAL!

 _By. Julian Rodriguez._

 _Yes, dear readers! It is finally the day that we begin the most controversial trial in the Wizarding World!_

 _After weeks of back and forth press conferences between the Minister of Magic and highly sought after Defence lawyer, Argyll McDonald, we will finally see if Sirius Black is in fact innocent of all charges._

 _We have all speculated, haven't we?_

 _Some believe Black is indeed innocent. When Black first went to Hogwarts, he and James Potter hit it off straight away. They were as close as brothers during Hogwarts and even after, with Black being named Hadrian Potter's Godfather._

 _Some believe that Black was guilty. The Black's are notorious for being Dark. Black was the Potter's closest confidant, and was the most speculated Secret Keeper for them._

 _Sadly, not enough is known even now about the Potter's time in hiding._

 _What is known, however, is that Sirius Black did not get a trial. No matter if he is guilty, or indeed innocent, Black deserved a trial. The fact the Minister completely forgot about him makes me wonder who else has been imprisoned without a trial? Who else could be innocent of their charges? Hopefully our Minister will sort this out._

 _I also hope that all of our questions get answered today. From the Potter's disappearance, to who was the Secret Keeper, who betrayed them, and most importantly, if Sirius Black is innocent or guilty._

 _I will be in the courtroom recording everything as it goes for my faithful readers._

 _For more information on Sirius Black, turn to page 19._

 _For more information on the Potter's, turn to page 20._

 _For more information about the trial, turn to page 21._

* * *

Harriet stood quietly outside of the courtroom, with Hadrian and Thanatos by her side. She was nervous. The past few weeks, Argyll was giving interviews left, right and centre. Saying that the Ministry had ignored a major problem concerning Azkaban, which had got the public so riled up, that old Pureblood families, and rich Halfblood/Muggleborn families, were paying as many people as they could so they could get a retrial for their families.

She swallowed the urge to laugh. A lot had c hanged with her jumping back in time, but the Ministry would remain as corrupt as ever.

Fudge, though. Damn, that man could act. In his interviews, the man blamed everything on the previous Minister. Ignored uncomfortable questions, and promised that the matter would be fixed quickly. He also threw in some jabs at Dumbledore, saying that he should have known before Fudge had even entered the office that Sirius didn't get a trial, considering he is and was the Supreme Mugwump.

Now though, it was time to see if Sirius would get out of here. She was very confident that he would, but being the pessimist she was, the doubt continued to linger.

"Are you ready to go in, Harriet?" Thanatos said quietly.

"Yes," she nodded back. "Keep your held tilted high, and your shoulders back, Hadrian."

With that, the three walked in together, and sat on the seats closest to where Sirius was chained up.

Argyll's plan for today, was to the evidence of Sirius's innocence. From the Goblin's, he managed to acquire a copy of Sirius still being Hadrian's Godfather. He also managed to get one of the Goblin's who preformed the ceremony to come in as a witness. Then he was going to show them his memory of when they had questioned Sirius.

After that, he was going to point out everything that went wrong with Sirius's capture, and lack of trial. Argyll had assured her that even if the evidence didn't convince anyone, Sirius would still get out on that alone.

Then, Madame Bones was going to question Sirius herself to see if it matched Argyll's memory.

She spotted the Malfoy's out of the corner of her eye, and she gave them a quick nod when they caught sight of her. Beside them were the Nott family, who also gave her a nod, followed by Lord Lestrange, Lady Zabini and Lord Yaxley.

She turned her attention to the Supreme Mugwump' bench as Dumbledore sat down. He was overseeing this instead of Fudge. _At least the trial will be fair. Dumbledore does have an image to protect._

"Settle down, settle down!" Came Dumbledore's enhanced voice.

"Now, we're here today for prisoner Black's trial. First, may Mr. McDonald please state his evidence."

Argyll murmured something into Sirius's ear, then made his way towards Dumbledore. With a cheery voice, he launched into the fact Sirius was still listed as Hadrian's Godfather.

"Can Mr. Goodwin please check to see if these documents are real."

A young man walked towards Argyll with his hand stretched out. When he got the documents, he ran several spells over them. "They're real, Supreme Mugwump."

Harriet saw the brief tightening of Dumbledore's face before it was smoothed over by his grandfatherly façade. "Continue on with your evidence, Mr. McDonald."

"I'd like to call senior Goblin, Razel, to the stand."

Razel was quickly ushered in by one of the Auror's, he didn't look happy to be here. "Thank you for joining us today, Razel. Now, I've asked Razel here today as the Potter's requested a certain ritual to be used when they named Sirius Black as their heir's Godfather. Can you explain the ritual for us, please?"

"The ritual was an old one, Mr. McDonald." Razel began. "The vows used in this ritual were bind with blood. Black vowed to go everything within his power to protect Hadrian Potter, to be his confidant, and to love him with all his heart. If Black had broken his vows, his fate would be worse than death."

"How many people were present in this ritual?"

"Five of us."

"Can you name those present?"

"Myself, Bogrard, Silvertooth, Razor, and Headmaster Dumbledore."

The silence after the last name was deafening. Everyone looked towards Dumbledore, who no longer had that damnable twinkle in his eye.

"Please excuse my interruption, but you cannot be serious? If Dumbledore was there, he would have spoke up for Black when he was first imprisoned," Amelia spoke out.

"I am serious, Madame Bones," Razel replied. "Headmaster Dumbledore was overseeing the ritual, at the insistence of the Potter's. He knew that Black could not have betrayed Hadrian Potter, therefore could not have betrayed both Lily and James Potter."

"We shall investigate this more later. This trial is for Sirius Black, not for Dumbledore," Amelia said. "Move on from this Mr. McDonald, and state the rest of your evidence."

"Right then. I was going to show a memory of my conversation with Mr. Black, but I think it would be more useful if I do a repeat of it in front of you all. Can someone pass some Veritaserum down?" The boy who scanned the documents gave him the potion.

"Cheers," Argyll walked over to Sirius and administrated the dosage. "Now, yer names Sirius Orion Black, aye?"

"Yes."

"Yer 29, aye?"

"Yes."

"As you all can see, the potion works correctly," Argyll turned to Dumbledore. "Permission to continue questioning the accused?"

"Granted."

"Now, in my first questioning with Mr. Black, I kept it to one word answers. Today, I will have him explain everything that happened, and lead up to that awful day. Now, Mr. Black, were you, or are you, a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you thought about becoming a Death Eater?"

"Never."

"If you could, Mr. Black, tell us about the Fidelius Charm, and who presented that idea."

"James and Lily thought it would be the safest option for them and Harry, so they spoke to me, Remus, Peter and Albus," Sirius's voice was hollow when he spoke. "We all agreed that it was a perfect solution. I volunteered as Keeper, as I didn't trust Remus. Albus said that I was too obvious a choice, and that as soon as Death Eaters knew the Potter's were in hiding, they would come after me. He said that Peter would be the perfect choice as nobody would think twice of it being him."

"The Peter you speak of is Peter Pettigrew, aye? Was he chosen as Keeper?"

"Yes to both. James and Lily thought the idea perfect. I thought it was as well."

"Why didn't you trust Remus, Sirius?" Argyll asked softly.

"Somehow, Voldemort and his minions were finding out everything to do with James and Lily. We knew a traitor was in our circle. I thought that traitor was Remus." Some emotion was bleeding through the effects of the potion as he spoke of Remus. "I was wrong. Remus would never have betrayed them."

"Who did the Fidelius Charm?"

"Albus did."

"So he knew you weren't the Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever visit the Potters when they went into hiding?"

"Only a few times, wasn't safe."

"The night the Potter's died, you went after Peter Pettigrew. Can you tell us everything that happened?"

"I knew it was Peter who betrayed them, he was the only one who could. I went to the Potter's house to take Harry, but Hagrid was there already. I asked him to give Harry to me, but he said he was taking him to Dumbledore. I told him that Lily and James had already written their Will, and I was named guardian if anything happened to them, but Hagrid just said he was following Dumbledore's orders. I gave him my motorbike, telling him I wouldn't be needing it anymore, then went off to find Peter. I was angry, and I wanted to kill him for what he had done. I eventually managed to corner Peter in a Muggle town. Peter then started screaming that it was all my fault, that I had killed Lily and James. I agreed with him. Then he sent the spell that killed those thirteen Muggles. Cut off his finger, then changed into his rat Animagus form and went down the sewers."

The questioning continued with Sirius saying the same story over and over again. _Why is Mr. McDonald doing this questioning? I thought he was leaving that to Madame Bones?_

 _Not entirely sure, Than. I think it's because it would give Madame Bones more power. Would be better for Sirius if Argyll took control of it._

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Argyll spoke softly to Sirius. "Madame Bones, do you have any questions for my client?"

"A few, yes," she replied. "When the Auror's caught you, why were you laughing and shouting that it was all your fault? That you killed Lily and James Potter?"

"Because it was, and I did," Sirius raised expressionless eyes to her. "If I had been Keeper, Lily and James might still be alive today."

Madame Bones eyes softened slightly at that. "One more question, how do you know that Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus? He isn't registered."

 _Oh, shit._ Harriet thought. Sirius was an unregistered Animagus. Even if he got cleared of all these charges, he would be right back into Azkaban if he admitted his Animagus form.

She looked closely at Sirius, and could see that he was applying a tad of Occlumency. "Peter didn't register. He did it himself."

"How did you know of him being an Animagus?"

"He told me."

Before Madame Bones could ask if he was an unregistered Animagus, Argyll gave him the antidote. "As you can see, Mr. Black is innocent of all charges against him. I can continue on with the incompetence of the Ministry regarding Mr. Black's arrest, if you still have lingering doubts."

"No, that will be fine, Mr. McDonald," Dumbledore replied to him. "Let us vote on it. All those in favour of the accused guilty of all charges."

About half of the courtroom raised their hands. It baffled Harriet how they could still find him guilty with all of the evidence stating otherwise.

"All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

The other half of the courtroom raised their hands.

"It seems we are at an impasse," Dumbledore spoke. "Mr. Black will have to return to Azkaban until we decide what to do with him." Dumbledore mentioned the Auror guards forwards.

"I don't think so, Supreme Mugwump," Argyll smirked at him. "Time for me to let out my get-out-of-jail free card."

Argyll stood in front of Sirius as the Auror's continued to advance. "You see, my client will not be returning to Azkaban. Not now, and hopefully, not ever. I told you that I had evidence of the gross incompetency of your Auror's. When they arrested Mr. Black, they did not read him his Rights. They did not have any evidence against him either, apart from hearsay. Which, as you know Supreme Mugwump, is against the law."

Harriet took great pleasure is watching Dumbledore's eyes flash with anger.

"Laws can be changed-" Fudge started.

"Not soon enough, I'm afraid," Argyll let out a shark grin. "Mr. Black also did not get a trial. Which is bad enough on it's down, but when you add in the fact that Mr. Black was Lord of House Black? Well that makes it even worse."

Argyll then walked along the Pureblood section of the courtroom. "How many of you have family still stuck in Azkaban? Aren't you now wondering if they didn't get a trial? If they had fallen through the cracks like Mr. Black did?"

Some of the Pureblood's had uneasy looks on their faces.

"Aye, I can see it in your eyes that yer wondering," Argyll wore a smug expression when he returned to face Dumbledore. "Now, I didn't need to let this trial go on, but I did it out of curiosity. Because of your Auror's, and all the mistakes leading to Sirius Black ending up in Azkaban, he is now free to walk outta here, right now. Shoulda investigated properly."

Argyll waved his wand, and the chains holding Sirius to the chair vanished. "You have zero grounds to hold him here, and I will be advising my client to file charges against the Ministry, which I assure you, he will win."

"What was the point of this trial, if he didn't need to do it anyway?" Hadrian whispered to Harriet.

"Because," Harriet watched as Argyll continued to speak to the room. "If he didn't do this trial, Sirius would have been in danger when he walked out of here. Everyone still thinks he is a murderer. That he betrayed you and your parent's. The people needed to know Sirius's side of the story."

"But he said he was doing it out of curiosity?"

"Because they don't need to know his real reasons. You will understand when you get older." Harriet laughed at Hadrian's huff.

"Now, I'm taking my client out of here. Thanks for the entertainment, lads and lassies. I will see you all again when Mr. Black takes you to trial," Argyll cheerily waved to the Wizengamot then pulled Sirius up.

Harriet, Thanatos and Hadrian got out of their seats to follow.

 _He's good._

 _I know._

* * *

 **A.N. I'm not happy with how this chapter ended but it's honestly the best I could come up with.. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better, I would gladly hear about them! Thank you to all of the kind reviewers, it makes me very happy to know you're all enjoying this!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Hadrian's Birthday, and new discoveries.**

 _Monday July 31st 1989._

Harriet smiled softly. The past few months with Sirius were great. She was slowly building a relationship with both Remus and Sirius, but watching them with Hadrian broke her heart.

They loved him. It was easy to see. Both were telling him tails of his parent's, something they didn't quite manage to do back in her timeline. It hurt knowing what they had probably wouldn't happen here.

Harriet shoved back the tears threatening to fill her eyes.

Today was Hadrian's ninth birthday. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a sad one.

Quite a few people were here. Along with Sirius, Remus and Thanatos, the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Nott's and other families with young children Hadrian's age had come. It was good seeing him around other children.

"You're feeling melancholy, My Lady," Thanatos murmured into her ear. "Shall we go to the parlour and talk?"

"Please," Harriet replied.

They both slipped out unnoticed by everyone apart from Remus and Sirius, who moved to follow them.

Harriet was glad Thanatos had asked her to talk. He was the only person who fully knew what was happening. The sacrifice she had made.

"What is the matter, Harriet?" Thanatos drew her into his arms.

"Everything," she huffed out a laugh. "I haven't had much of an opportunity to deal with my grief, and it's getting harder to force myself to smile in Sirius's and Remus's presence."

"Talk to me," Thanatos softly stroked her hair.

"I miss them," Harriet admitted. "I miss the bond I had with those two back in my timeline. The Sirius there was the Father I never had. Remus as well. I trusted them above all others. When we fought against Voldemort, it was Sirius who pushed for me to have all the information I needed, information Dumbledore didn't want to give. He treated me like an equal, but did have his limits."

"Was he alive when you bonded with Severus?"

"No. I started my relationship with Severus in sixth year. We bonded the summer before seventh year. Remus knew, though. He probably knew it was happening before we did," Harriet laughed. "That nose of his, I swear."

Thanatos chuckled. "How are you dealing with being back here?"

"It's strange seeing myself as a boy. It's hard to keep my secrets, even though I know I need to. I have to fight myself every single moment not to go straight to Severus right now and tell him everything."

Thanatos rubbed her back and she continued. "I'm terrified, Than. What if this Severus is nothing like my Severus? What if he doesn't accept me. I'm practically my Mother's double, and he felt strongly for her."

"You know as well as I do that Severus did not love your Mother. Yes, he was attracted to her, probably fancied himself in love. But, you know it wasn't Lily he was truly attached too, it was you. He would have sensed you before you were even born. Plus, Mates predetermined, no matter the timeline. You will find your way back to him. He will probably be different from your Severus, but he will also be the same."

Harriet hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Thanatos. I never thought my closest confidant would be Death himself."

Thanatos laughed softly. "I am anything you need me to be, My Lady."

"And I thank you, truly I do," Harriet said. "But I'm wondering if I made a mistake. Sirius and Remus in my timeline had a child. Brodie-Lee, I was named Godmother. I didn't even think of her when I asked you to bring me back. I just couldn't live without Severus."

"I can see if she is fine, Harriet," Thanatos told her. "And do not think that this was a mistake. You did what you needed to do, My Lady. It is difficult living without ones Mate, as you probably saw with Remus. You had the chance to not go through that, and you took it."

"I've never really been selfish before. I was groomed to be the perfect little Light soldier, the fate I'm trying to save Hadrian from. I'm not used to just taking what I want, which is what I'm going to need to do."

"You will manage fine. I believe in you."

"You're going to regret ever letting me be your Master," Harriet leaned her head back so she could see his face "I'm a trouble magnet."

"At least my immortality won't be boring."

"Hm, you saw that now."

"Come, let us return to the party. Hadrian will notice if you're gone."

"No he won't," Harriet denied but stood up anyway. "His friend's are here, plus he has all his new toys to try out with them."

"You still have guests," Thanatos told her. "If you do need to chat again, Harriet, I am always here."

"Thank you," she smiled, then opened the door to two shocked faces.

Well fuck.

* * *

"I'm guessing you both heard everything we were speaking about," Harriet spoke neutrally.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Perhaps we should take this conversation inside," Thanatos said quietly. "It wouldn't do for our guests to overhear this."

They both followed them inside, still wearing faces of disbelieve. It wasn't long before Sirius launched into a rant of what they had heard.

"So, let me get this straight, you're from a different timeline? How the _fuck_ did you manage _that?_ You are bonded to Snape, we were like parents to you, and your actual parents are James and Lily? Please, explain to us what the hell is happening?"

"It does explain why she looked so much like Lily," Remus spoke.

"Please, can you both just sit down," Harriet said tiredly. When they sat, she started asked them both to take a vow of silence, which the did.

"Right, yes I'm from a different timeline. I am Hadrian of my timeline. My real age is seventeen, and the time I came from was 1998, so I didn't jump back that far in time. I didn't do the time jumping, Thanatos did."

"How come Harry's a boy in his timeline, yet you're a girl?" Sirius questioned.

"You cannot see yourself in any timeline," Thanatos took up explanation. "It does nasty mental damage to the person. I, however, can bend the rules a little bit. So I changed Harriet's gender."

"Why did you call him Death?" Remus asked.

"Because he is Death," Harriet lip twitched. "His name is Thanatos, which if you did your research, is basically another name for Death."

"You're actually _the_ Death? Grim Reaper?" Sirius asked in wonder.

"Yes," Thanatos smirked. "Harriet is my Master. She has full control over me, which she is quite reluctant to use."

Harriet rolled her eyes, "You know what I've been through, Than. I would never take your free will away."

"How well did you know us?" Sirius wondered.

"Not really that long," Harriet admitted. "I knew Remus when I was in my third year, he was the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher. The best we had. You escaped prison the same year."

"Was I a good teacher?"

"Was I really in prison that long?"

"Yes, Remus. You taught me the Patronus Charm that year," Harriet smiled at the memory. "Dementors were stationed outside of Hogwarts, and around Hogsmeade, looking for Sirius. I didn't have the best experience with them, so you taught me to defend myself. And yes, Sirius, you were in prison for twelve years."

"I'm shocked, yet very proud you managed that charm at thirteen," Remus gave her a small smile.

"And I'm shocked I was locked up for twelve fucking years!"

"I saved you that year. Everyone, including me, thought you were out to kill me. But you were after Pettigrew. When the Dementors caught you, me and my friend went back in time to rescue you. You were a parent to me ever since."

"Why did you come back in time?" Remus leaned forward.

"Quite a few reasons. I had lost my Mate at the final battle. I didn't want to live without him. He wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to be here with me. We had planned for a while about going back in time as we found out that Dumbledore isn't the Light wizard he proclaims to be."

"I agree with that," Sirius snorted. "That old bastard left me to rot!"

"Yes, he did a lot of horrible things," Thanatos said. "He let Harriet, and Hadrian, live with abusive Muggles. Muggles who beat them, made them live in a cupboard, made them to all the housework, hardly fed them, belittled them, and so much more."

"I couldn't allow Dumbledore to do the same thing. I was planning on joining Voldemort, and make him more sane."

"Voldemort's worse than Dumbledore ever could be! He murdered your parents!" Sirius raged.

"No, he isn't," Harriet said quietly but firmly. "Dumbledore made Voldemort into who he is. I have a way of restoring Voldemort back to how he used to be. He won't be good, but he is the lesser of two evils."

"I agree with her, Sirius," Remus raised a hand to stop Sirius speaking. "If Dumbledore can do that to both Hadrian and Harriet, then what else is he capable of? At least Voldemort tells you the truth."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Sirius replied. "What if he turns on Harry?"

"I would never allow anything to hurt Hadrian," Harriet said coolly. "Voldemort can never hurt me either, since I am the Master of Death."

"You said in your timeline we had a daughter," Remus moved the conversation along. "What was she like? What age was she? Who is looking after her now?"

"She was the cutest kid I've ever seen," Harriet grinned. "She had both of you wrapped around her little finger. One of my best memories of her was when Sirius tried to change her nappy, and she levitated it on top of his head. When I left, she was three years old, and Andromeda Tonks is looking after her."

"She really did that to Sirius?" Remus laughed loudly.

"Yes. Was hilarious," Harriet laughed back.

"So, you know everything that's going to happen in the future?" Sirius changed the conversation this time.

"Some, yes, but I'm planning to change majority of it as it will keep Hadrian safe."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you. Not until after it has happened. All you need to know is that Hadrian will have a choice in this war. He will not be forced to fight."

"We best head back to his party," Thanatos said. "They will be missing us now, and it does you no good to be neglecting your guests."

"Yes," Harriet agreed. "I promise to give you both the information when I can, but I must return to the party. I have business to take care of."

With that, the group stood up and made their way back to the party. Harriet was surprised by how well they both were taking the information. She thought Sirius would have made more of a fuss, but was glad he didn't. She wondered why neither of them mentioned Severus much.

Ah, well, leave that thought for another day. It's time to continue to build her connections.

* * *

 _Thursday, 3rd August 1989._

"You need to do the paperwork, My Lady," Thanatos dumped a huge pile in front of her. "Cannot have you slacking in your duties."

"Why the hell does Death need paperwork?" Harriet grumbled. "They're dead."

"The paperwork is needed for the Angels and Demons," Thanatos explained patiently. "I have to provide a certain number of souls to each of them every year. The paperwork is needed so the they know how much souls they have, and if they request more, then they owe me, and you, favours in the future."

"How much souls do you give them each year?" Harriet asked curiously.

"Roughly two billion," Harriet's eyes widened. "Do remember that I have millions of timelines to go through. My reapers do half of the work."

"Can you ever die, Than?"

"Yes. Only if human beings have died out. Then there wouldn't be a use of me, so I would simply fade away."

"Hasn't it been lonely all these years?"

"Sometimes, yes," Thanatos admitted. "I have my reapers to keep me company, along with War, Famine and such, but majority of the time, I just drift."

"Oh."

"In a few years, once you have become more comfortable with your duties, you will have to meet Michael, the head Archangel, and Lucifer, the King of Hell."

"Oh, joy," Harriet replied dryly, then tackled the mounting paperwork.

* * *

 _Saturday, 5th August 1989._

"Are you sure about this, My Lady?" Thanatos said.

"Yes. It is time."

Harriet was ready to go to this evenings Wizengamot meeting. After months of watching, and learning about each side, she was finally ready to join the Dark Sect.

"I will be meeting Lucius beforehand," Harriet told him.

"Does he know which side you will be joining?"

"No. He will find out when everybody else finds out."

"You are one hundred percent certain in your choice?"

"Absolutely. The Light Sect is completely in Dumbledore's pocket, and the Neutral Sect are split half in half. The Dark Sect is mostly in Lucius's pocket, but I'd rather be in his, than Dumbledore's."

Harriet fastened her cloak around her, and looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognised the person she had become. Gone was the insecure, skinny, naive girl. Now, she was someone to take seriously. Her magic sizzled around he, warning would be enemies to be cautious. Her previous skinny frame had filled out with her height.

She looked the Lady of multiple Houses.

"Just be careful, My Lady."

"I promise."

* * *

Harriet stepped out of the Floo inside Malfoy Manor and was greeted by Dobby. This was the first time she had seen the Elf since being here, and her throat constricted. Images of his death flew to the front of her mind, and she battled to keep her face expressionless.

"Dobby bes taking Missy to Masters office," Dobby squeaked at her. "Missy best bes following Dobby."

"Thank you for coming, Harriet," Lucius smiled, and kissed the top of her hand.

"My pleasure, Lucius," Harriet smiled back. "I never had the chance to thank you for your support at Sirius's trial."

"It is no matter," Lucius dismissed her thanks. "Black is Narcissa's cousin, he is family. We Malfoy's put family above everything."

The months following Sirius's trial were difficult. The press were constantly at their home as Sirius had accepted her invitation to stay. The public were half and half on Sirius's innocence. The Purebloods and important Halfbloods that were not in Dumbledore's pocket, were firmly on Sirius's side. The Muggleborns and Dumbledore supports were firmly not.

Because of this, Harriet didn't have a chance to speak with Lucius or anyone.

"I believe you will enjoy this evenings meeting," Harriet said.

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say that some will be happy, others will rage. Everyone though, will certainly be surprised," Harriet smirked.

They continued to chat about nothing, and Harriet let herself relax into the conversation. The Malfoy's were very different to how she imagined. She realised that the masks they worse in public were just that. They weren't nice people, but they weren't as evil as she thought them to be.

"Shall we take our leave then?" Lucius asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Harriet replied. They then made there way to Lucius's Floo, and shouted out the entrance to the Ministry.

* * *

The Wizengamot was full when they had arrived, and Harriet quietly made her goodbyes and went over to the Neutral Sect.

Before the meeting would fully start, Harriet stood at her seat, and waited for Dumbledore to acknowledge her. He took his time, making sure all his paperwork was where it was supposed to be, checking over the Light Sect.

The longer Harriet was made to stand, the more furious the Dark Sect got, and some others from different Sects. It was insulting that Dumbledore, Lord of nothing, was doing to her, a Lady of four Houses.

"Is this how a Dumbledore treats a Lady, Supreme Mugwump?" Lord Lestrange asked.

"I was wondering that as well," Lord Harrowing spoke from the Neutral Sect. "It is rude to keep a Lady waiting, especially one who is of higher class."

"Do not trouble yourselves, My Lords," Harriet smiled as she spoke to them. "Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore is more than welcome to take his time. He isn't as young as he once was."

Light snickers met her comment, and finally Dumbledore took notice of her. He wasn't happy, she could plainly see that. If he wants to humiliate someone, then he should be prepared to be humiliated back.

"Please excuse my behaviour, Lady Potter," Dumbledore smiled. "You are correct in saying I am not as young as I once was. Please step forward and speak your mind."

Harriet made her way in front of Dumbledore. "I have been watching the Wizengamot meetings for quite some time, and I feel that it is my time to choose my Sect."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said. "Please press your hand against the identification stone, call out your Houses and which Sect they will go to."

Harriet did.

"First, House Avery to the Dark Sect."

Low murmurings were heard across the room.

"Second, House Peverell to the Dark Sect."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius's eyes widen slightly.

"Thirdly, House Gryffindor to the Dark Sect."

The Light Sect's murmurings got slightly louder, and more angry.

"And finally," Harriet looked straight at Dumbledore. "House Potter to the Dark Sect."

The room erupted in angry shouts from the Light Sect, and exclamations from the Dark. She smirked at Lucius, who was still looking at her in surprise. She then nodded her head to the hourglass, which showed that the Dark Sect had taken over the Light, meaning that Dumbledore couldn't be Supreme Mugwump any longer.

Lucius then stood up and spoke. "If everyone please could look at the hourglass, you will notice that the Dark Sect has token over the Light, meaning that Dumbledore cannot sit in that chair. As I am the head of the Dark Sect, that means I am now Supreme Mugwump."

"What is the meaning of this?! You are a Potter! Potter's have always been light!" Lord Septimus Weasley shouted. "You are a disgrace to your House!"

"Excuse me, Lord Weasley," Lord Ogden replied from the Neutral Sect. "Need I remind you that House Weasley used to be completely Neutral before you came along? Or did you suddenly forget your family history?"

The shouting continued for some time, everyone taking the opportunity to insult one another. Harriet struggled to keep the smile off her face, and made her way over to where Lucius was sitting.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **A.N. This is mostly just a filler chapter.. Soon there will be a time jump but I haven't finished writing that yet. Gonna try write about 6 chapter or so before I start posting again so I'm sorry if it's a long wait for you guys! Will try my hardest to post as fast as I can! Hope you're all enjoying this, remember reviews keep me motivated to keep writing!  
**


	7. Interlude I

_**Interlude I.**_

 _It had been a year since Albus had first met Gellert._

 _He had went back to Hogwarts, forcing himself to accomplish more magic. Forcing himself to be better. He wanted to impress Gellert when he next saw him, but it had been two weeks since he came back from Hogwarts and Gellert hadn't appeared._

 _Albus went back to the river every single day at the exact same time, to try to clear his mind from everything that was happening at him and hoping that he would catch Gellert there._

 _It didn't seem like he would come back._

 _It saddened him. Gellert was a breath of fresh air to Albus. He helped Albus forget about his family troubles. He also gave Albus hope that things would be better._

 _His Father had been jailed for trying to avenge his little sister. He had hexed and cursed those stupid little Muggles within an inch of their lives, and he had paid for it._

 _It angered Albus that his Father had been unjustly convicted. Why should Wizards pay for Muggle mistakes? Why shouldn't we be able to avenge our loved ones? His Father should have been hailed a hero for what he had done. Those Muggles deserved every inch of pain they got._

 _Of course, the Ministry didn't see it that way._

 _Now, Albus was feeling the pressure from his family. His little brother was trying to force him to become the man of the house. ''You have duties, Albus! Our little sister needs you. She's more important than some stupid school! You can buy books from Flourish and Blotts!"_

 _Albus wanted to curse him._

 _Didn't Aberforth understand how important Hogwarts was? Didn't he understand that if Albus was to fully look after his sister, he would need qualifications to get a good enough job to support him?_

 _To be fair, Aberforth was only eleven years-old, and, he was constantly worried about Ariana. He didn't even go to Hogwarts._

 _Albus sighed quietly. He was trying his best._

" _You look a little lost, kid." Came a familiar voice behind him._

 _Albus whipped round, "You came."_

" _You thought I had forgotten about you?" Gellert smirked._

 _Albus felt his face go beet red, "Whatever," and turned back around._

" _What's the matter?" Gellert sounded genuinely concerned._

" _Nothing," Albus replied tightly. "It's none of your business."_

" _I thought we were friends."_

" _Friends keep in contact with each other," Albus knew he sounded like a whiny child, but he didn't care._

" _So that's what's bothering you," Gellert moved to stand next to him. "I'm sorry."_

" _You mean that?"_

" _Of course," Gellert looked at him. "I will write you letters when you return to Hogwarts."_

" _Okay," Albus wanted to stay mad at him, but he couldn't. Gellert was his only friend._

" _Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"_

" _My Father got arrested."_

" _When?"_

" _Six months ago. He went after the Muggles that hurt Ariana. Cursed them a lot. The Ministry sentenced him to twelve years."_

 _Gellert's eyes flashed darkly, "Your Ministry is pathetic. Your Father did the right thing by going after those Muggles."_

" _I know that," Albus replied._

 _Gellert kept staring at him, and it was making Albus feel uncomfortable. "What?"_

" _Something else is bothering you. You've had six months to come to terms with your Father's imprisonment. So tell me the real reason you're out here."_

" _It's nothing important," Albus muttered._

" _Tell me," Gellert commanded._

 _Everything that Albus had been holding inside came tumbling out. He told Gellert how his Mother had decided to hide Ariana because the Dumbledore name couldn't afford anymore scandals. He also spoke about his brother, Aberforth, wanting him to leave Hogwarts to take care of their little sister._

" _I know he's young, but Hogwarts is too important! If I leave Hogwarts now, I won't be able to get a decent job to take care of them all. He thinks I'm just being selfish and that I don't care about them. Of course I care! They're my family!" Albus let his emotions run their course. First came anger, followed by sadness and grief._

 _Gellert walked up to him and rested his hand on Albus's shoulder. "Do not fret, Albus. Your brother is young and rightfully worried. If you spoke to him calmly about why you need to attend Hogwarts, I am positive he will understand."_

" _I've tried that, Gellert! He doesn't understand. I want to take care of them, I do but the only way I can do that, is if I get as much OWLS and NEWTS as I can."_

" _Why can't your Mother care for your siblings?"_

" _She's lost.. After Ariana got attacked my Mum was terrified. I think she is ashamed of how Ariana has turned out. She's distanced herself from her. Now that Dad's been jailed, she's lost. She doesn't have the willpower to get herself out of bed everyday never mind take care of her children. My brother's furious about it. I understand completely of course but it's frustrating," Albus wiped his eyes clean._

 _Gellert stayed silent, he didn't know how to comfort someone. When Albus started to cry again, Gellert nudged him around so that he could wrap his arms around him._

 _They stayed like that for hours._


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Memories, plans and meetings with Vampires and Wolves.**

 _Harriet made her way to Severus. She had just come from eavesdropping on one of Dumbledore's conversations with Alastor Moody. What she had learned shocked her to the core._

" _Severus, you in here?" Harriet shouted after being let into his rooms._

" _I'm in here!" Came his voice from inside the study._

 _Harriet knew she must have looked terrible for his face instantly became worried. "What's wrong, Harriet?"_

" _Dumbledore. He.. He knew," Harriet could hardly get the words out of her mouth._

 _Severus stepped close to her, "He knew what?"_

" _He knew exactly how the Dursley's treated me. He knew and he let it happen!" White hot rage came over her. "That filthy, disgusting bastard knew exactly how they treated me! He told them to treat me that way!"_

" _This surprises you." Severus stated._

 _Harriet drew back, "It doesn't surprise you."_

" _I had my suspicions."_

 _Her anger was replaced by hurt. "And you didn't care to tell me?"_

" _I had no proof. Why tell you something that might not have been true?"_

" _You still should have told me, Severus! What happened to not keeping anything from one another?"_

 _Severus turned away from her. "You know that was for information. Not assumptions."_

 _Harriet forcibly turned him back around. "Don't you dare turn away from me. What had you suspicious? What tipped you off? Why the hell did you think it was a good idea not to tell me?"_

" _Mind your tone with me," Severus glared at her. "What couldn't have made you suspicious of him? After everything we have both learned about him, why does it surprise you that he told them to beat you? To starve you? To weaken you? You are nothing but a pawn to him. Even Weasley could have figured that out."_

" _Mind my tone with you?" Harriet laughed. "As if you've ever cared which tone I've taken with you. You still should have told me, I would have preferred a heads up instead of being blind sighted by it. You know how much I value information concerning me."_

 _Severus walked over to his desk and picked up a container. "Have you managed to learn how to put someone else's memories inside your head?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Good. When you are alone, view this memory."_

 _Harriet took the container and gently wrapped it into her satchel. "Thank you, Severus."_

 _He nodded. "Now, onto other matters. The Dark Lord is demanding that I provide him details of all your weaknesses. I have managed to convince him that you do trust me. We must now begin a conversation including some real weaknesses and some fake. This will be a test of your lying capabilities."_

 _Harriet paled, "You know I can't lie that well, Severus. Why can;t you just change the memories like you usually do when you're reporting Dumbledore's meetings?"_

" _It takes too much effort," Severus smirked. "You must learn how to lie correctly, Harriet. Your life will depend on it. Now, as it is just my life on the line, you should be able to lie sufficiently."_

 _Harriet was terrified. Her and Severus had been working together since the beginning of her Fourth year when Sirius had managed to convince her to seek out her own information. She remembered how scared she was to approach Severus as she didn't know which side he was fully on. Now, a year later, he was trusting her to keep his life safe._

" _Let's do this."_

* * *

Harriet jumped awake. For the past two years, her dreams had been about her time with Severus. She missed him fiercely.

She thought back to the moment of their bonding. They hadn't expected to have such a strong bond. Normally, when Mates bond, they only manage to connect their hearts and be able to know what emotions the other was feeling. For her and Severus, they had managed to connect mind, body and soul. He was literally her other half.

It was destroying her inside not being able to see him.

 _My Lady, you have only one year left until you can see him. It will pass quickly._

 _I don't think I'll have to wait a year anymore, Thanatos._

 _Why is that?_

 _I believe Hadrian is planning to be in Slytherin House._

 _Care to explain?_

 _He wants to make his own changes. Be more involved because he hears my stories about the changes done in the Wizengamot. I believe he is planning to change the reputation of Slytherin House._

Thanatos chuckled in her mind, _He still has that hero-complex, My Lady._

 _Yes.. I doubt that will ever go away._

 _No, I don't believe it will. Now, get out of bed, you have a busy day ahead of you._

* * *

Harriet was surprised at how well the past few years had been. Remus and Sirius had taken her situation in stride. Hadrian was improving himself as a person, making sure he was friends with people from both Light and Dark families.

As for herself, she had been making subtle changes in the Dark Sect by introducing appropriate ways to deal with Muggleborns, which they had surprisingly listened to. She wanted all Muggleborns to be moved into this world as soon as their magic appeared. It was far to dangerous for Muggles to know about magic. All she had to figure out was how to house the Muggleborns.

Also, she wanted the Neutral Sect to have a leader. That Sect didn't get involved as much as they should in the Wizengamot meetings. So far, she had spotted Nathaniel Ogden as a potential leader. Every time she saw him in a meeting, she noticed the anger on his face when the rest of his Sect didn't pay attention to half the laws and restrictions being spoke about.

Also, it gave Harriet the opportunity not only to make Wizarding Britain great, but to also take away power from Dumbledore.

She planned to speak to Ogden about it when she had the chance and if he was agreeable with it, she would then teach him how to act like a politician and weed out the ones who couldn't care less.

As for the Dark Sect, things had been picking up smoothly. With them being in control, the restrictions against magical Creatures had been turned. The stupid laws against basic Dark magic were also taken away. Now, her plan was to weed out the more fanatic Pureblood's.

Once the Dark and Neutral Sect were sorted, her full focus would be to take Dumbledore away from the Light Sect and find someone else who was more fit to be their leader.

Lastly, she needed to keep a constant eye on Lucius. He would try to buy someone to be the leader of the Light.

 _This would all be easier if you decided to take on a leader role, My Lady._

 _I know but I do not wish to be a leader. Power corrupts and if I ended up corrupted, it would spell disaster for everyone._

 _I would never let you be corrupted._

 _It is best I watch from the background, at least I can stop anything damaging from happening._

 _As you wish, what will you do if Voldemort doesn't turn out the way you wish?_

 _I'll kill him._

* * *

"Death! Good to see you, old friend!" Shouted a man across the hall.

"This is Count Ambrose, My Lady. Leader of the United Kingdom vampires," Thanatos whispered to her.

"I kind of guessed that by the power oozing from him," Harriet whispered back.

Count Ambrose looked like a powerful aristocrat, but he had that unworldly beauty that most vampires had. Even with modest Muggle clothing, he still managed to look amazing.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Thanatos slightly smiled. "I would like to introduce you to my new Master, Lady Harriet Lillian Potter."

"Pleasure," Ambrose kissed the palm of her hand. "Now, I'm guessing that this meeting isn't a friendly one?"

"Depends on your answers to my questions," Harriet spoke before Thanatos could.

"Come then, let us speak in a more comfortable setting."

Entering the vampire mansion was strange. It looked like the whole coven was here and they were all awake. She knew that vampires didn't need any sleep but also that they did enjoy going into down time, which was their equivalent. It also didn't pass her notice that Ambrose could walk in the daylight.

 _Do you notice the ring he is wearing, My Lady?_

 _Yes?_

 _That ring protects him from the daylight. It was made by Lucifer himself as majority of the vampires are his offspring._

 _Vampires can be born? I didn't know that._

 _Yes. They have the blood of the angel in them but also the blood of a powerful demon. Demons like Beelzebub or Asmodeus._ _Ambrose's other father is Abaddon. Technically Ambrose is the most powerful vampire on Earth, but he only controls all of the vampires in the United Kingdom._

 _Interesting. Thank you for telling me._

"Now, what is it you wish to ask?" Harriet was drawn out of their conversation when they reached his office.

"As you probably know, there will be another war in magical Britain. I wish to know your thoughts on the matter."

"I could not care less. The magikós do not care for us," Ambrose replied calmly.

"And your coven?"

"Majority would love to kill them," Ambrose grinned. "A few already have."

"I want your word that they will not touch Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Hadrian Potter. Any other is fair game."

"And if not?"

"Then," Harriet smirked viciously. "Your father will not be pleased that his territory isn't receiving the right number of souls it should be. I will also make it very clear that you were the cause of it."

Ambrose's grin slipped from his face. "Fine, you have my word that no harm shall come to them."

"Thank you," Harriet smiled sweetly. "I shall take my own leave then. You don't have to follow, Thanatos," Harriet said as he made a move to stand.

 _Will you be fine handling the wolves, My Lady?_

 _Of course. Greyback isn't here yet. Donovan is still in control of the packs._

 _What about when Greyback returns?_

 _I will deal with him. Now, enjoy yourself. I shall see you when you return._

 _Stay safe._

 _Always._

* * *

"You're back early," Sirius said when Harriet stepped in.

"The wolves were easy to handle. Donovan is a good Alpha and understands that not complying would have been worse for him," Harriet smirked at him.

"What did you do?" Remus asked curiously from his desk in the corner of the room.

Harriet slumped into the couch. "I may have displayed how easy it is for me to kill someone."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Oh, sometimes I forget how much you don't mind killing people."

"Was that really necessary?" Remus looked at her.

Harriet turned serious. "Yes, it was. If I hadn't, then Donovan would have thought I was weak, then he wouldn't have agreed to my conditions."

"You told us that Greyback would eventually return here," Sirius spoke quietly. "What is your plans?"

"I was going to kill him," Harriet replied bluntly. "But, it isn't me he has wronged. It is you Remus. I was going to leave his fate in your hands."

Remus's eyes turned amber, "I'd very much like to get my hands on him."

"There you go then," Harriet smiled widely. "I'll help in any way I can but we don't have to worry about that just yet. You have at least a year and a half before he comes back."

Remus grinned back at her.

"Oh, before I forget, Little Prongs wants to speak with you when he returns from Malfoy's."

"Thanks Sirius. Sorry to cut this short but I have Wizengamot meetings to plan. If you need me, I'll be in my study."

With that, Harriet stood up and headed upstairs. She didn't really have any meetings to plan. The closer it got to Hadrian returning to Hogwarts, the more she yearned for Severus.

Putting their relationship into words was difficult. Both had very explosive personalities which did make for some intense screaming matches between them. But, they both also had a similar upbringing which made them very affectionate with one another. Not in big ways but in small touches. A hand graze in corridors, a bump against the shoulder when surrounded by others. Even in Order meetings, he would always stand behind her with his hands gently touching her back.

She'd watched him die. Saw the moment the light went out of his eyes. Felt the bond they had made shatter. In that moment she didn't process it. For the past two years, she constantly replayed it in her head. The runes that had been placed on them at their bonding had faded into white scars. They also had been snapped, showing that one mate had died.

Because of that, Harriet always wore robes that covered her arms and legs. It was a struggle for her to look in the mirror and see them.

Usually when a bonded mate dies, the other follows because the pain is too great. As Harriet was Master of Death, she couldn't follow.

When she first thought of him dying, the rage she felt was intense. She did blame him. He knew he even though he was immortal, he wasn't indestructible. She thanked magic for silence charms. One particularly bad time, she completely smashed her office, repaired it, then smashed it all over again. Thanatos had found her crying in amongst broken glass.

With Thanatos's help, she realised that even though her Severus was dead, the Severus of this world was her second chance. She also knew that this timelines Severus might not be like _her_ Severus.

She had no clue how Severus dealt with her mother's death, or if he went into other relationships. They didn't have time to speak of it in her timeline. She had no idea what to expect from him.

She was proud of herself for managing to stay away these past few years. Even when Lucius held parties, or gatherings, she didn't appear if Severus was in attendance.

"Siri told me you were up here," Hadrian's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

Harriet turned away from the windows, "Did you have a good time at Draco's?"

"Of course," Hadrian walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good," Harriet smiled into his hair.

"I have some questions I need answers to, Mother." Hadrian had started to call her that a year into living with her.

"Such as?" They disengaged and sat on the couch.

"When I go to Hogwarts, is there people you wish for me to remain close with and is there those I should avoid?"

 _Someone's been spending too much time with Draco,_ Harriet looked at him with slight amusement. "You can choose who you're friends with, my son. I only ask that you remain wary with Weasley's, not all of them can be trusted. Be wary of the Headmaster as well."

Hadrian shifted his posture to face her directly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know, love," Harriet reached over to stroke his hair. "Sadly it has to be. I want you to remain safe. I want you to have fun when you are at school, don't be overly cautious. You will be relatively safe at Hogwarts, the wards in and out of the school do prevent serious harm."

"I know, I spent ages studying everything I could about Hogwarts."

Harriet laughed, "You would make a good Ravenclaw."

"I want to be a Slytherin," Hadrian glanced down.

"Why?" Harriet replied softly.

"That House has a bad reputation. I want to change that. No wonder Slytherin's turn to people like Voldemort with the way the rest of the population treat them."

"You're far too good," Harriet smiled. "I fully support you no matter what House you end up in. Contrary to popular believe, your House does not define you."

"Thank you, Mum," Hadrian grinned.

"Also, before I forget, you will have a potions Professor who will not like you. Please do not let his treatment of you get to you. Underneath everything, he is a very great man."

"I shall try not to."

"Good. Shall we go down and get dinner then?"

"Yes please."

* * *

 **A.N:** **Damn this chapter took a while! Sorry about that! College has been difficult for me these past few months. Had unit assessments and essays to do that have kept me busy. Also, I've been watching a looot of new tv shows. This chapters kinda short for me, but again it's just a filler. Next chapter will hopefully be longer, and more interesting as different POV will be introduced yaay. I have no idea when I'll be able to post it though. Hope you all enjoy this one!**


End file.
